On My Own
by degeneratebeerwench
Summary: From the ashes of the phoenix rise the dragons...' With the help of their comprads Spike and Faye must fulfill their destiny of saving the world from an ancient evil...named Vicious. Get past the first few chapters and it gets good...REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the song On My Own.

On My Own

The beach was heaven on earth. There was a crisp breeze carrying the salty scent of the ocean to them. Though the night was cool, the sand was warm. The couple dancing in the silver moonlight was oblivious to anyone but each other.

"Faye, I'm so sorry I ever left. Sorry I ever hurt you. I love you." Spike pulled Faye's closer. He couldn't bear to be away from her. 

Looking deep into Spikes mismatched eyes Faye saw all the love and devotion she had always wanted to see there. With tears in her eyes and a hand in his hair she pulled his head down for a long kiss, trying to transfer all her feelings for the fuzzy haired lunkhead through touch alone.

"Spike..." She snuggled deeper into his chest and breathed his scent deep. He smelled of Irish spring and cigarettes. The world didn't exist. Only Spike and Faye. Only this moment. Together they watched the sun rising in each other's eyes.

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I loose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

"Faye! Breakfast! Or in your case, lunch." Jet was yelling from the kitchen where he was burning what food they had left and calling it edible. He was worried about Faye. She hardly showed herself anymore. It was as if she had given up on life after Spike's funeral.

"D-d-damn him! I c-can't b-believe he l-left!" Faye Valentine was now awake and sobbing uncontrollably. 

  
"Just when I rememb-ber everyt-thing! I thought I could finally have a f-family again!" Faye curled her body into a fetal position on her bed holding her aching heart. She felt cold remembering how warm and complete she had felt in Spike's arms.

"He's gone. I know he's not coming back." She wiped some tears away with her sheets. Thinking of his eyes in her dream started the tears anew. Only in her dreams would he ever look at _her_ like that. In real life _Julia_ received his loving looks.

__

I should have made him stay...

Faye remembered his funeral. It had rained creating a sliver coated faerie realm. A black clad Faye gently laid a bouquet of red roses on the casket. She couldn't bear to stay longer. Through the veil over her eyes and her blinding tears she managed to make it to the Bebop. Arriving soaking wet she had locked herself in her room and hadn't left since. That was 3 days ago.

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

Faye thought back to one night when she and Spike had gotten completely drunk. They got along much better when they were both intoxicated. Spike had tripped and landed face down in her lap. 

"Shorry Faye. I think I's deally runk!" Giggling like a little girl, Spike snuggled into her lap and promptly began to snore.

"Shpike! Ger off shou big jerk!" Giving him a push Faye and Spike both ended up on the floor tangled in each other's arms. 

"No move. Shleep here. Shtay" Spike pulled her into his arms and was promptly passed out. Feeling his warmth surround her, Faye was content for the first time in ages. Maybe there was hope for her and Spike yet. 

"Shoolia..." Spike nuzzled Faye's neck and returned to sleep. 

Her world shattered like a precious crystal. _Damn him! Even in a drunken stupor he thinks about her! _Faye began to cry, wrapped in Spike's arms on the cold metal floor of the Bebop. _I'm done being proud. If this is all I'll ever get from him, I'll take it. I'll take this one bittersweet sliver of heaven allotted to me. _

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And, although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us!

Life had lost all its zest for Faye Valentine. Gambling shopping, catching a bounty - none of it interested her. Every day and every minute, her soul yearned to have Spike back. To not have relayed Julia's message to him. To have actually shot him instead of letting him leave for his showdown with Vicious. Her mind's eye showed different memories of Spike. Smirking, bored, sleeping, drunk and hung over, narrow eyed in hatred to Vicious. She treasured them all. They were Spike at his finest.

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone; a river's just a river

Without him the world around me changes

The trees are bare, and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

"I never told him how I really feel." Faye began to sob once more. _I loved him. I know he never loved me. I know he never needed me. _He_ was _my_ other half! But I loved him._

I love him

But everyday I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me his world will go on turning

The world is full of happiness that I have never known

Faye's head came up. There was a renewed glint of determination in her emerald eyes. "He may be dead, but I'm not. I'll survive. I'll cry and grieve. I'll never be over him, but I will not throw away my life just because he had to pull a _STUPID_ kamikaze stunt." She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Applying some makeup and combing her hair Faye prepared to face this new, cold, lonely gray world she had been thrust into. With a final sniff she walked to the hanger. "Goodbye Jet. I'm on my own now." 

I love him, I love him, I love him...But only on my own.

The Redtail's thrusters blasted into the night as Faye Valentine left to make a new life. On her own.

*******************************************************  
  
I was listening to Les Mis when this song came on. I immediately thought of Faye and Spike. I think it worked out pretty well! lol I think Faye may seem OOC here, but I was trying to capture how she would feel in private towards Spike for walking out on her to kill Vicious for killing Julia. Wow, its a *vicious* cycle! lol 

Please review this! I love reviews...I just never get any! lol :( Let me know if I should keep writing.


	2. I will survive

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am poor and do not own anything important or of any worth unless you count my beat up car...:P...This includes Cowboy Bebop and the song I will Survive by Wild horses.

The apartment was small but comfortable. It was a welcoming haven after a hard day's work. Faye walked through the door and took her shoes off her tired feet. Dropping her bag by the door she strode the few steps to the couch and flopped down with a sigh. "God am I tired. WHY did I ever decide to leave the Bebop, go honest and get a real job?" _Because you felt the need to be independent, to go on by yourself without old memories weighing you down. _

Faye had led a tumultuous life. After waking up from a cryogenic sleep fifty some years in the future with no memory she had to learn to survive all over again. Upon finding that she had an astronomical hospital bill to pay she panicked. Having a dead friend's debt added to hers didn't help any. 

She had no money. No clothes other than those on her back. No transportation. Things she needed to survive. 

Thank god for the woman from the shelter who found her. Faye had been huddled under a newspaper trying to stay warm and contemplating the reason for being alive, if this was living. The woman's name was Cindy. Apparently she ran a battered women's shelter on the other side of town. Taking Faye by the shoulders Cindy led her to a car and took her home. 

Never had a hot shower felt so delicious to Faye. While sitting at the table over a steaming bowl of soup Cindy apologized that the only extra clothes she had was an old Halloween hooker costume. Faye saw the tiny yellow vinyl outfit and began to form a plan for her future.

__

Done a lot of things that I'm not so proud of

Took a lot of turns 

That turned out wrooong

That's a worn out song

Day by day 

Moment by moment

Taking my chances

Trusting my heaaart

It wasn't too smart

In the middle of the night Faye awoke. Moving stealthily she slipped into Cindy's room. Feeling guilty but swearing to repay Cindy, Faye stole her cash card she snuck out into the night.

__

Looooonelyyyy

Lost as I could be

Knooowing 

It's up to me

She spent the day wandering the streets and casing out the local bars. That night her plan went into action. The bar was named Last Dive. Screwing her courage to the sticking point, Faye strolled through the front doors like she owned the place though inside she was shaking like a leaf. Seating herself at the bar she ordered a martini. It wasn't long till the inevitable happened. 

__

I will survive 

I will endure

When the goings rough 

You can be sure

I'll tough it out

I won't give in

If I'm knocked down I'll get up agaaiin

As long as my dreams aliiiive

I will survive

The man was your average uncouth barbarian to be found in such places. Two hundred and ninety pounds of big, hairy, smelly, drunk barbarian. Big, hairy, smelly, drunk, rich barbarian. The man had been buying rounds for his friends all night and appeared in no hurry to stop.

__

Lettin go of my bad habits

Hangin on to hope

For better tiiiimees

I'll be fine

Learnin to sleep in the bed that I made

Layin the blame

Where it belooongs

I've gotta be strong

Eying Faye's revealing outfit he walked up to her and made his move. Thoroughly disgusted, Faye steeled herself and let him make his pass. Smiling and laughing flirtatiously with the barbarian, she enticed him into the alley outside the bar. As they walked out Barbarian's friends wolf whistled. With a drunken sneer he gave them thumbs up.

__

Teeeaaardrops

No one sees but me

I wooon't stop

Cause I'll always believe

Once in the alley Faye had kicked his crotch and bashed the back of his head with a beer bottle. As the Barbarian slumped to the litter strewn ground Faye stole his cash card. Her hand slid down his side and she felt a cold hard bump. Crying softly she investigated further. It was a Glock 30. Faye became naeuseous. This was now her life. That gun would save her life on more than one occasion. 

For the next three years Faye learned. She learned to gamble and turned into a poker shark gaining the honorary title Poker Alice. She learned to handle her gun like a gunslinger of olden days. She learned to pilot the Redtail - won in a poker game - like an ace. She learned to be tough, not caring for anyone but herself. She learned to harden her heart and let no one in. She learned about the new world she was living in. 

__

I will survive 

I will endure

When the goings rough 

You can be sure

Ill tough it out

I won't give in

If I'm knocked down I'll get up again

As long as my dreams aliiiive

I will surviiive

Faye learned to survive.

__

I will surviiiive

I will

Survive

I wiiiiilllllll survive

****************************************************************

OK, this is my attempt to make what was going ot be a one shot a longer story. I advise to anyone who can find this song to listen to it while reading this chapter. It has an almost haunting beat that sounds like it is crossed with country and 80's rock. Its definitely unique. I think it fits Faye's personality well too. It has strength to it but is beautiful. The words fit well also. Remember, if you want more, please Read and Review! Someone told me that I had a non anonymous reviewer button clicked. I fixed it! REVIEW AWAY!!!


	3. Dead or Alive

**__**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything cool, especially Cowboy Bebop Or Bon Jovi or the song Dead or Alive. PLEASE don't sue me!

Spike awoke. It felt as though someone had been beating his head with a hammer for a month nonstop. He opened his eyes to see figures standing over him. Everything was bleary. Focusing on what he thought was a female nurse he smirked. Picking up his left hand he opened his mouth. 

"Yo. Got a smoke?" The blackness over took him again.

*************************************************************************************************

Spike remembered waking up in similar situations two other times in his life. The first time was Julia. She had patched him up when he faked his first death. He felt physical pain thinking of Julia. His angel. She was no more. 

The other time was Faye. She has been sitting with him after that encounter with Vicious in the church. Sitting by him, making sure he made it. She was there after his run in with the fat guy as well. He wondered what had ever happened to Faye. For that matter, how long had he been here? And what was he doing alive? How long till he could leave?

__

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night  
Just to get back home

"Good morning Mr. Speigel. How are you feeling today?" The nurse was perky and cute. Reminded Spike of the waitress at the diner where he met VT. 

"I feel like warmed over shit. How am I supposed to feel?" Spike cast her a lazy grin. "Hey, you don't have a light do you?" Once more the lazy grin and a wink. The girl was unable to resist him.

"Here ya go Mr. Speigel. Just don't tell anyone. I could get into really big trouble." The nurse blushed as her hand brushed that of the extremely handsome green haired man in front of her.

Spike inhaled the sweet nicotine from the magic cancer stick. He felt almost normal again. 

"So how long have I been out this time?A week, a month even?" Spike inhaled again.

"Two years Mr. Speigel. Two years."

__

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Spike took another sip of his drink. His life had been miserable since leaving the clinic. The first thing he did was pay his respects to Julia's grave. After that he bummed around the universe trying to figure out where to go. He looked in the mirror over the bar surveying his surroundings. Old habits died hard.

If he went back to the Bebop, who knew what the welcome there would be. He knew Jet would be glad to have him back. They had been as close as brothers. He had had a brother in his last life as well. 

Ed and Ein were gone, but if they were there, Spike knew they would welcome him.

It was Faye he was worried about. How do you face the woman almost declared her love for you and you turned your back and walk away from her like she is nothing? Because that's what he had done. Knew he was going to die. Didn't want to hurt her more than he already was going to. Didn't want to let her get close then of all times, when he was leaving to die. He had been afraid she might have been able to talk him out of going. What would you say to that woman? Especially when you have been gone for two years? He knew she wouldn't care whether it was his fault or not. Though she never said it, she cared for him. He left her. End story.

He didn't want to go back to the syndicate. There WAS a reason he left it, after all. But on the other hand, he would be the undisputed leader. He could change the syndicate, make them do good things instead of bad. Well, maybe not good things, but less of the pointless murder and mayhem.

Spike looked at the bottle in his hand.   
  
"Turkey, huh? Guess that means its Saturday." Raising his glass to the image of himself in the mirror, he took a long pull. Lighting another cigarette he began his melancholy brooding once more.

__

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone and all you do is think

  
Spike was in the Swordfish II soaring above Mars. Old time cowboys had horses. He had his steel horse right here. Would never trade either. He flipped around doing barrel rolls and stalls. He was still undecided as to where to go.

__

  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive  
  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

"Eight ball corner pocket." Spike had been short on cash. Since he didn't know of any bounties at the moment or anyone that needed his type of services he decided to do what he did second best. Spike was hustling hot shots at billiards. 

Thunk. The ball dropped into the pocket pretty as you please. 

"_Amazing_. All game you couldn't hit a shot; then you clear the table in four shots and hit the eight ball." Spike's opponent was in awe. Never had he seen someone play so well. 

Spike slid a smoke between his lips. Speaking through it he uttered two words.

"Pay up." _  
_

  
I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I've rocked them all

Satisfied with himself Spike strolled to his ship. He had made over forty thousand wulongs tonight. Not bad for just getting out of a hospital bed that morning. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that he had no huge bill to pay. Someone had generously picked up the tab. Suspicious but not arguing, Spike had gone with the flow. The last thing he needed was to live in fear of collectors like Faye did. 

The thought of Faye hit him like a punch to the gut. Why was he so apprehensive of seeing her again? Why was it the thought of her alone that kept him from the Bebop? Just what was Faye up to these days? Spike's mind drifted back to when he met her. She had blatantly cheated and felt no shame about it. She did what she had to do and didn't fuss about it. She was independent and a survivor. How different from Julia she was...

If thinking of Faye was painful, thinking of Julia was crippling. Julia had needed him - 

"Freeze Speigel. We mean you no harm." Armed men surrounded Spike. _Women, always getting me in trouble... _He threw his hands to the air and surrendered. Recognizing the Red Dragon insignia on their uniforms Spike grinned. 

"You boys have just made a tough decision for me."_  
  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

*************************************************************************************************Well? Whaddya think? I seem to be on this kick of using a bunch of song fics to make a whole story. Let me know how its working. 

Has anyone else noticed all the parallels b/t Spike's past and present lives? I just wanted to point that out!

Always, read and review please! I am also open to suggestions for plot. I have it done to a certain point, but from there need some help. Maybe. We'll see. 

If you like this story, read my other one as well, Bebop in the West.  


Next chapter, find out where Faye works that she's so tired when she comes home!!!!


	4. moving foward or falling behind?

****

Disclaimer : Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything cool or neat except my dog...if you wanna sue me for him go ahead...he's a very big and destructive one! I don't own CB or anything else I may have mentioned that has a copyright. 

Beep! BEEP! Beep! 

Faye woke with a start. Groping blindly for the alarm clock she turned it off. "Oh god, why do mornings have to come so damn early!" Looking at the clock she realized it was three in the afternoon. "Oops, maybe not that early." With a sigh Faye rose from bed and staggered to the bathroom. Two hours later a stunning woman emerged who bore no resemblance to the groggy monster who had entered before. 

Clad in sweatpants and a tank top she bustled around her tiny apartment. Making toast with peanut butter she munched on it as she watered her bonsai tree. She hadn't a clue what to do with the damn thing. She had bought it to remind her of Jet and the Bebop crew. All of the Bebop crew except _Him_. _Spike_. 

"Let's not think of him right now Faye. You spent the whole night dreaming and crying again and don't need to start the day that way." _Great, now I'm talking to myself. _

Double-checking that she had her gun and clothes to change into at work she walked out locking her door behind her. 

*******************************************************

"Hey Faye, how are ya?" Mindy was a sweet redhead who danced with Faye. 

"I'm doin. You?" Faye dropped her bag on a bench and began to rummage for her outfit. Pulling out halter top and black leather pants Faye remembered this was one her favorite outfits. The yellow hooker costume was long since gone. It had too many bad memories with it. 

The halter was emerald green and tied behind her neck. Her black leather pants were accented with a wide leather belt with two rows of metal studs all around it. Add the black boots with the three-inch spiked heels and she was ready.

"I'm great. Didja hear the news Faye?" Without waiting for Faye's reply Mindy continued. "We have special visitors coming tonight. I _heard_ they reserved all of the spots by the bar just for them." Mindy looked really excited. She loved to gossip.

"Well, do these special guests have names? I'd like to know whom I'm dancing for if they are that important." Faye was adding finishing touches to her makeup and accessorizing. She buckled some cuffs that matched her belt on her wrists. Donning her favorite necklace, a thin chain with a solitary diamond that had not been completely cut, she was ready. It had rough patches and shiny ones. The unfinished diamond reminded her of Spike. She wore it every night she performed. 

"YESSSS! You sure you really wanna know?" Once more Mindy didn't wait for a response. "The Red Dragons are coming here!" 

Faye whipped around on Mindy. "You had better be serious. If I find you are kidding I swear I'll beat you within an inch of your life." Faye's beautiful eyes were narrow slits and her mouth was a thin line. This was a deadly cold Faye Mindy had never seen before. 

"Easy Faye, I'm serious. I swear I am. Apparently their long lost leader awoke from a two-year coma and wandered off. They finally found him and brought him home. They are celebrating tonight. And they chose OUR bar!" Mindy moved even closer to Faye. "Are you ok Faye? You look pale." There was concern on the girl's face.

"One thing Min." Faye sounded breathless. "Did they say his name? I need to know his name!" Faye now had Mindy by her shirt and was sounding desperate.

"Every one knows their long lost leaders name Faye! He's almost legend! I can't believe they went to all that trouble to fake his death two years ago though. I mean, what's the point of faking your death if you just come back to life any time you feel like-" 

"His name Mindy. NOW." Faye was growling into Mindy's face.

"Spike. Spike Spiegel."

Faye's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

*************************************************************************************************

Spike looked in the mirror. He was wearing black leather pants and a red satin button down with a black tank underneath. Running his fingers through his thick curly hair he looked again. He didn't seem to have aged at all in the two years he was asleep. 

He had done it. The dragons found him and he became one of them again. It had seemed like the right decision at the time. They came for him; it was like an omen. Yet, he still felt empty. There was something missing from this third life he had been granted. 

"Yo, Spike. Ya ready?" Raze poked his head around the corner. "Don't you look like a new Red Dragon leader?" Raze gave Spike a friendly nudge in the side. "Thought you might like to have this. All the leaders of the past always had one similar." Raze handed Spike a small foil wrapped box. Opening it he found a small red dragon pin. It was carved from a garnet and had a tiny diamond for the eye. The diamond was unique. It wasn't completely cut. There were still dull rough patches against the clarity of the cut areas.

Spike remembered seeing one very similar on the lapel of Mao's coat. 

"Mao said that one was to go to you. If you ever assumed leadership. Looks like it's yours now buddy." Raze clapped a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Let's get going. The limo's waiting."

The syndicate was going out tonight to celebrate Spike's return. There was a new bar across town that was said to have good drinks, beautiful girls and slamming music. Spike hoped he wouldn't be disappointed. He wondered again about Faye. This place sounded like somewhere she would love. 

Fastening the pin on his shirt he saw emerald eyes in his mind. The diamond eye made him think of Faye. Yeah, she was a hard as nails woman, and her personality could be ugly, but deep down he had a feeling she was a beautiful person on the inside. You just had to chip through her tough exterior.   
  
Not that he would ever test his theory. He was a Red Dragon again. Let her think he was dead. He would never see Faye again. 

*************************************************************************************************

OH! Now we know what Faye does but where does she work? Is it what it sounds like? Read next chapter and find out! 

Do we see a soft spot Spike may have for Faye? This could be interesting! Please read and review. I love reviews!!! LOTS of reviews!!!


	5. Just come on back you SOB, I'm the best ...

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing cool, this includes Cowboy Bebop, Coyote Ugly, and Devil went Down to Georgia by the Charlie Daniels Band. Nor do I own any of the liquor mentioned....Wish I did though!

A/N: Everyone seems to think Faye is a stripper...guesses again! It's better, _sooo_ much better! Rating had to go up to potty mouths and potty thoughts. Also mention of alcohol. 

The bar was loud, noisy and crowded. People were a crushing wall trying to get to the bar. The waitresses were worn out trying to get through the mass of humanity. The music was loud. The beat drove into your soul till your blood pumped to the same rhythm. Tips were great.

Behind the bar the girls were working like crazy. 

"Mindy, toss me the Puckers." Faye turned as the bottle came flying at her head. Catching it as it spun she upturned it into the glass. She felt like a piece of wet cardboard. She knew Spike was going to be here tonight. How should she react? She wanted to throw herself into his arms and let the world go away. _Like he wouldn't kill me for that. _She also wanted to kill him for not really being dead. Talk about mood swings. Flipping the bottle around she put it back on the shelf. Adding an umbrella and one of those cheesy little swords she took the drink to its owner. 

Now there was a nice looking man. He had brown hair and silver eyes. Nice build. His face shone with good humor. Looked to have money. Why couldn't she fall for a guy like that? He was definitely eying her up..._Because of him. He was your soul mate... But is he still? _

A good-looking guy at the end of the bar signaled her over. He was the total package. Muscles, nice hair, great eyes. "Sweetie, can I get a few of your special shots for the boys over here?" He winked and smiled revealing twin dimples.

Putting on her 'game face' Faye smiled back. "Sure thing babe!" She sauntered over to the wall and grabbed a few bottles and shot glasses. Twirling the bottles expertly and pouring them over her shoulder and behind her back she made the drinks. It was a house special. Turkey, Jack, Yukon and 151. Guaranteed to knock you on your ass. The men whistled and hooted enthusiastically. Flashing a smile and blowing kisses Faye rang them up and collected her generous tip.

There was a group of boys, barely over twenty one near the bar corner. As they ordered a round of shots she smiled lots and asked to see their ID. All of them but one managed to produce it.   
  
"Honey, sorry to say this. You guys can stay till eleven as long as he is eating food. Otherwise you all have to go." Faye stuck her chest out and smiled apologetically. 

One boy was bigger and a few years older than the rest. "Do we get you for our waitress?" He looked her up and down suggestively. 

Suddenly he was looking down the barrel of a Glock 30. "I think its time you boys left. This isn't a cheesy strip joint or a brothel. Oh, by the way I was doing you all a favor letting you stay till eleven. Don Juan over there changed my mind. OUT. Now." The boys left in a hurry, some of them sporting suspicious wet stains on their pants. Guess the last thing they expected was to have a gun pulled on them. Chuckling to herself she proceeded back to work. They would have to dance soon. _Maybe he won't show up._

__

Right. Do I want him to show up? If I don't see him he's not really alive. But if I know he's alive, I know it's just a matter of time till I start searching for him. I need answers. If they're the wrong answers I'll just have to kill him...Yeah, that works for me. 

Does Jet know he's still alive?

"We'll just have to see what happens..."Faye checked her watch and gasped at the time. She needed to get back stage.

*************************************************************************************************

The room suddenly got very quiet. The crowd parted like the Red Sea for Moses. A group of men walked in, decked out women on their arms. Dangerous looking men. Men dressed in red and black. The bottom dropped out of Faye's stomach as she fled to the back room. 

The Dragons were here.

*************************************************************************************************

Spike looked around, pretending to be indifferent to the silencing of the crowd. He hated the whole scraping respect thing. Just acknowledge him with a nod or buy him a shot. That's all he asked. Just then Raze's voice broke out.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party! Start having fun people! I'm buying the first round for everyone!" Raze headed to the bar to establish a tab system. 

Spike took a seat in front of the bar. _Fun? Maybe the Dragons _have _changed... _He ordered a scotch on the rocks from a cute red head. Thinking of hair color made his mind drift between gold and amethyst with cornflower blue eyes morphing to emerald green. Shaking his head to banish the images he looked around. 

He heard the strains of an ancient country song start. It had a rousing beat that got everyone moving. His booted feet began to tap. Beautiful girls jumped up on the bar and began to dance.

**__**

Devil went down to Georgia 

He was willing to make a deal

Cuz he was in a bind, he was way behind

And he was willing to make a deal.

"No shit." Spike had heard of bars like this. It was a chain called Coyote Ugly that had been wildly popular on Earth. For the moment Spike wondered what he was doing rejoining with the Dragons. _Oh yeah, they're the first ones who found me_ _and wanted me back. That's not true, I know Jet would have taken me back. But would Faye have done the same?_

Beautiful girls jumping on the bar distracted his attention. Raze was right. It _was _a hot bar. He downed his first of many scotches and ordered a shot. He was going to make the most of the free alcohol. He needed it. 

Being male Spike checked out all the girls. Could they dance! He felt the bar shaking under his hands from their foot stomps. It was amazing how fast they could move their feet to the intricate steps. One girl in particular caught his eye. She looked vaguely familiar. Wearing tight leather pants and a tiny green halter, she was definitely a looker. Spike thought that now he could say he knew of two girls who could do that kind of dancing in three-inch spike heels. Faye and this one. Under the neon lights her hair looked a sick yellow black. She was dancing excellent, but seemed preoccupied as if looking for something, scanning the crowd every few steps. 

The girl looked at him and missed a step. Catching herself she proceeded with the dance. Her steps had changed. She was stomping harder and louder than before. Her necklace was bouncing wildly on her chest. The girl's feet were getting closer and closer to his drink. Spike thought it was deliberate. Her studded cuff bracelets flashed in the colored lights. She was glaring straight into his eyes as if to burn a hole in his head. 

"Oh my god..." Spike's jaw dropped. He recognized that emerald glare. It was Faye Valentine. And was she ever pissed. 

The song played on.

**__**

Just come on back you son of a bitch

I'm the best there's ever been...

*************************************************************************************************

I know this one is short, but decided to leave you all on a cliffhanger! 

And you all thought Faye was a stripper! HA! Proved ya wrong. (I think she's a bit classier than that!) Can you tell I'm very proud of myself for the Coyote Ugly idea? 

I'm soo glad to see that people like this one. I'm really trying with it. 

Read and Review PLEASE!!


	6. when dreams come to life

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do NOT OWn Cowboy Bebop or any other copyrighted items I may mention in this fic. The end

Thank you to my reviewers! I get so happy when I see notifications in my mail box! 

Shadowfox38: Do you think Faye should stomp Spike's ass? It would definitely be interesting! Not quite original though...we will have to see what happens!

"Honey, are you ok? You look as if you just saw a ghost!" Lil was the manager of the bar. She cared for all the girls as if they were her own daughters. 

"Lil, I hate to ask this, but I need to leave." On the spur of the moment Faye decided to make up an outrageous lie. "My ex is out there. After we broke up he started stalking me. Wouldn't leave me alone. Kept calling. Lying in wait for me. He's out there and I don't want any trouble. It's only twenty minutes till close. Just this once? Is it ok if I leave early?" Faye gave her best 'I'm-an-abused-delicate-innocent-woman-how-do-these-things-happen-to-me' look combined with huge eyes pooling with tears. Lil tried to be strong but gave in.

"Just this once Faye. You know it's only because you 're such a good worker I'm letting you go. If he shows up here again let me know. Tonight we don't want any problems. The last thing I need is some crazy bastard taking down my club like the one who took down the Dragons syndicate two years ago. Now that was a mess!"

Faye visibly paled hearing this. _How right you are Lil._

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't make this a habit!" Faye hugged Lil and ran out. She stopped into the locker room long enough to get her bag, didn't even change her clothes. Her mind was arguing with her heart about what she should be doing. The mind won. Running out the side door she speed walked to the Redtail and jumped inside. 

*************************************************************************************************

Spike sat in shock as the girls began to circulate through the room talking to customers and doubling as waitresses. His eyes kept searching for one in particular. _I'm supposed to be dead already. Nothing to lose by talking to her. But where is she?_

Emerald green caught his eye. There she was! Quickly Spike got out of his seat and proceeded to follow Faye.

"Hey man, where ya goin'? You can't leave yet!" Raze sounded disappointed and offended. 

"I just woke up from a dream. Make my excuses for me Raze." Spike didn't wait for an answer as he dashed out the door. Visions of purple and green spurred him on

"Spike? SPIKE!" Raze shook his head. Spike had always been sort of a lone wolf. Some things never changed. 

*************************************************************************************************

Faye flew back to her tiny apartment at top speed. Landing the Redtail she darted into her building praying no one saw her. She wanted to be alone. Her knees were rubbery. Her stomach was rebelling. Faye prayed to make it home before she fell apart. 

Opening the lock and pushing through the door Faye felt a sense of relief. She had made it home. Grabbing an ashtray she sat on the couch and lit up. The tears started silently. The only clue that she was crying was the salty rivulets running down her cheeks. Looking out the only large window in the place she kept crying. 

It had affected her seeing him. Seeing him as a Red Dragon especially. She wanted to stomp on the bastard. She wanted to spill his drink in his leather-clad lap. She wanted to pull her Glock and shoot him dead. 

Faye wanted to crumple into a pile and let him hold her. Have him tell her it would all be all right. Give her a believable story about why he never returned. An excuse for being with the Dragons. All the things that would never happen. 

*************************************************************************************************

It was easy for Spike to tail Faye through the streets. She was not trying to hide her trail or be sneaky. She was just moving rapidly. Once she took to the sky it became difficult. Hailing a taxi he followed the Redtail, not to the Bebop like he expected, but to a tall apartment building. He noticed the neighborhood. Not the slums, but not the Ritz either. Faye wasn't doing too badly for herself. _I wonder what guy she's screwing for this place._ The thought made Spike angry. It couldn't be because he was jealous. It was because of Faye's loose morals that she could do such a thing. Yeah, that was definitely it.

He hid in the shadows of a doorway and watched her enter her building. With his head low and his black trench coat she never noticed him. _Getting sloppy Faye. Good way to get killed. _

A light came on in the third floor corner section_. That must be where she lives. Brilliant observation Spike-o._ Waiting a few minutes Spike climbed the fire escape to her apartment. There was one large window big enough to fit through. He carefully and silently pried it up. _Feels just like the old syndicate days...I'm even dressed for it. The only thing missing is Vicious backing me up. _Banishing all thoughts of Vicious he carefully planted both feet on the sill.

*************************************************************************************************

The bath was just what she needed. That and the bottle of Yukon she was steadily putting away. On the Bebop she could have never done this. Due to Spike, there would never be enough hot water and he always pilfered her booze. She felt so relaxed...so mellow. So what if Spike was back from the dead. He didn't matter in her life. Her life would go on turning without him. She would survive. She had always been a survivor. Faye let the steam from the bath and scent from the bubbles lull her to sleep. 

__

Faye was dancing on the bar. She spotted Spike from across the room. Everyone in the room froze and ceased to be. His eyes were on hers, pulling her to him like a magnet. She was powerless to resist. 

"Faye...I finally found you." It was whispered in that deep husky voice of his. "Like you looked hard Cowboy. It's been almost two years. Where have you been?" Her voice started out cold and broke at the end betraying her true feelings. "Faye, I was captured after I killed Vicious. I thought I was really and truly dead. Finally. I awoke three days later in a Red Dragon hospital. They brain washed me. I finally got my memories back the other day. Now I know how you felt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I cared when you got yours back.

I knew I would find you here. Heard stories about a beautiful woman who was a bitch to cross. I knew it had to be you. I was right. You were the reason I kept on living. I need you Faye Valentine." His voice broke saying her name. Catching her hands in his he pressed them to his lips. "Say you need me to." Faye looked up into his mismatched red eyes.

"Spike, I've always needed you. I love you." She knew it was a lame and unlikely story but she wanted to believe. The only other alternative would to believe that she just hadn't mattered to him. That wasn't an option. Her eyes began to pool. "Faye, don't cry, please." Spike pulled her close and covered his mouth with hers. With a sob Faye gave in, kissing back with her body and soul.

Her eyes snapped open mid sob. What had woken her up? _Who ever it is better have a recent will because they are going to die._ Wiping the tears from her face she stood in the tub letting the water sluice off her. Reaching for her new silk bathrobe she stepped out making as little noise as possible tiptoeing to the door. Clutching her gun she burst through the door and aimed. The gun quickly clattered to the floor as she looked in shock. There was a man perched on her windowsill on the balls of his toes. He was incredibly handsome and devastatingly familiar.

"Spike?" It was barely a whisper.

*************************************************************************************************

Spike stared. Faye had been beautiful dancing on the bar. Now she was stunning. The cream robe clung to her wet body in all the right places. Her violet hair was piled up on her head spilling softly down her neck. He wanted to lift the tresses and caress the skin beneath. Her crimson lips were parted slightly. With her cheeks flushed form the heat of the water she looked like a goddess. 

"Yo."

__


	7. Nine lives

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool. At all. This includes CB. 

Chocolate eyes drilled into citrine ones. Spike slowly stepped into the room. Faye was rooted to the spot, face pale against the ivory colored robe. Slowly Spike approached Faye like one would to a wild animal they just didn't trust. His eyes never wavered from her gaze. 

"This could be a cautious delicate situation." Spike grasped her hand and cradled it against his chest.

"Yeah, I guess it could be." Breathless, Faye looked down to hide her rosy cheeks from his probing gaze. Every part of her body touching Spike was alive with awareness. Her head was swimming from the sensations.

Snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her closer. Lowering his face to her hair he detected the scent of gardenias. Still cradling her hand and body to his he spoke again. Faye's stomach filled with butterflies.

"Good thing I'm not the cautious delicate type." Spike leaned closer intoxicated with her scent and nearness. Faye's head came up and she bored her eyes into his. 

"Good thing I'm not either." Her free hand swung around and connected solidly with Spike's cheek, breaking whatever magical spell he had been weaving. 

"The hell Faye-"Spike was flabbergasted. One second she was putty in his arms, now she was a spitting wildcat.

"How could you? You let me believe you were dead for TWO YEARS!" Faye's voice was cruel and harsh. "Two years..." it was just a whisper now. Taking the few steps to the couch she collapsed there. She just couldn't take any more. "Do you even care what I went thr-" Spike cut her off mid sentence.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked on the end. Those two words dropped like hopes into the lake of despair. They sounded as though they were wrenched from his soul. His soul was pouring from his eyes. Those two words Faye never thought she would ever hear from Spike Spiegel's living breathing lips.

  
Frantically searching for an explanation for Spike's uncharacteristic behavior Faye began to pace the room talking to herself. Spike watched in horrified awe.

"That's it. You're not Spike. I was at Spike's funeral. I cried in agony for him. I laid those goddamn red roses he was so fond of on the casket. I watched them lower him into the ground. I watched the rain bury him under silver mud. Every time I try to lay him to rest he just keeps coming back to life!" Faye was talking very fast and not all her words were intelligible. She was as close as someone could get to losing it with out actually going crazy. Babbling like a crazy person she whipped around to unleash her venom on Spike. "Dammit Spike, WHY? Decide if you want to live or die! And for gods sake next time you goddamn die _STAY GODDAMN DEAD_!" Now Faye was openly sobbing. She slid down the wall she was leaning and became a dejected, crumpled, pathetic heap on the floor. 

Spike watched in distress. _Was this downtrodden broken woman the Faye he remembered? No. It couldn't be! _The Faye Spike remembered was a strong stubborn beauty who never let any one best her. The Faye he knew would have shot him by now instead of letting him see her break. _Maybe she isn't the same woman...maybe it's all my fault..._

Spike felt sharp pangs of guilt thinking he was to blame for the scene before him. Before he realized it he was sitting on the floor and pulling Faye into his lap. He cradled her head in the crook of his neck and held her hip with his hand. The other hand found its way to her hair, stroking it gently. 

"Shhh. It's ok now Faye. I'm alive. I swear it. Shhh. Easy Faye. Relax." Spikes sultry voice crooned nonsense into her ear. Surprisingly she began to relax. He felt her breaths on his neck slow. With a final whimper she stilled. Faye had gone to sleep. Spike stiffened as he heard the words she was mumbling in her sleep. 

__

"Spike...don't leave...love...." Faye sighed and snuggled closer. Spike heaved a large sigh and shifted Faye's body. He closed his eyes and tried to sort out his feelings for the changed woman in his arms.

**********************************************************

"I don't know where he is Sir. He just walked out of the bar for no reason. Said something about finally waking from a dream. That was all Sir. No Sir, he didn't say where he was going or who he was going to see. But Sir - yes, I understand. We will find them. If he is there we will retrieve him. Yes Sir, we have ways of making them talk. We will send our best men. They will find him. Good day Sir."

**********************************************************

Rays of sun boldly burst through the window across from Spike, bathing his face in a golden blush, accenting the green highlights in his hair. He opened his eyes grudgingly. Mornings were not his friend. Shifting his arm he felt a strange weight press. _Faye... _Looking down he saw her normally pale skin colored rosy gold in the rising sun. The sun kissed her purple hair turning it to violet flames. Spike just stared in wonder. Julia had never looked so _vibrant _and _alive_. Ever. 

Sharp pains shooting through his back reminded him of the incongruous position he had spent the night in. He debated whether he should wake Faye. After the shock she had last night, maybe sleep would be best. The pain exploded again and decided for him. 

"Faye. Hey, Faye, wake up." The gravelly smooth voice rumbled in her ear. He bounced her slightly to get her attention. She shifted and snuggled her head closer, raising her mouth to him. She didn't awaken. Spike thought a minute and came up with an evil plan to be executed at once. The old Faye would kill him for this. Maybe even bring him back from the dead just so she could kill him a second time. He better be prepared to run for his life. 

He brushed silken strands from her face running the backs of his fingers over her perfect skin. He could feel every inch of her body against him. Could feel how she fit in his arms perfectly. _Julia never fit like this. _Where did these traitorous thoughts keep coming from? 

His gaze locked on her lips. The night before they had been scarlet. Now the color was smudged and faded leaving coral colored lips. How he wanted to taste them. Cradling her head in one hand he moved his face closer. Their lips were almost touching. Spike could feel Faye's tiny breaths against his skin. Half his mind was screaming for him to continue while the other half thought gleefully of how mad she would be at him. Just the tiniest movement would do it. 

Spike inclined his head and their lips brushed the tiniest bit. _Oh god, if she's gonna kill me I may as well make it worth my while...Whatever happens...happens. _

**********************************************************

"Yes sir, we have located him. Yes sir, she was one of his comrades in a past life. We have not located to rest of them. We will. He will not evade us for long. Sir, it will take more than a swat team to capture him. He's like a damn cat with nine lives. We need to set a trap. To set a trap we need a mouse to lure our tiger striped cat in. Yes sir. Of course sir. He has been pinpointed almost exactly. Yes sir. Have a good day sir. No really sir, thank you for this opportunity. 

**********************************************************

A/N: Oh my god. There is actually a plot to this story! Besides the whole angsty Spike and Faye meeting thing...haha. I'm sure we have all figured out whom they are talking about capturing. Can anyone take a guess at who is looking for him? Hint: It's not Jet or Ed. 

Remember as always, Review! I really love reviews!

If you guys like my writing style, read my other story, Bebop in the west. The summary sux, but I think its pretty good, better than this fic.

Yes, I am a review whore! LOL.

Hope you all enjoyed this!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. 

Shadowfow83: Now why would you think Spike would do something stupid to screw things up? It's not like that is in his personality or anything! ;P


	8. Will she Believe?

Faye was floating. She was surrounded in warmth and felt like she was in heaven. The breeze caressing her neck was a gentle lovers kiss. The only thing missing was Spike. Faye sighed, not wanting to break her dream. She felt the brush of silk on her cheek. It tickled so she raised her hand to rub the spot. 

Her hand touched something warm and solid. 

Emerald eyes snapped open.

"What the hell! Why...what...SPIKE!" Sputtering in shock Faye leapt from his lap. She stood over him glaring into his chocolaty eyes. 

Spike smirked at her. He had one arm balanced on his knee and the other crammed in his pocket. 

"Yo." 

"What the hell do you think you were just doing?" Faye was indignant, enraged, and unsettled. Had Spike really just been kissing her? She felt herself blush.

"I was waking you up. I tried normal ways, but you were dead to the world." His lips yearned to taste her again. Spike cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Funny how that's the one that did it." Spike rose from the floor with catlike grace. 

"C'mon, I'll take you to breakfast. It's the least I can do for the last two years."

"Fine, but I'm driving. Oh, Spike? Loose the red shirt, you look like a damn Christmas tree." Faye sauntered to her ship leaving a smiling Spike behind her. 

**********************************************************

"I'll have the three-egg omelet with ham, cheese, onions and tomato. Hold the bell peppers and shitake mushrooms. Give me two English muffins, extra butter and jelly for those, a side of hash browns, a large orange juice and a huge coffee, lots of cream and sugar." Faye finished giving her order with a firm nod of her head as if to say _so there _to Spike. He smirked, not missing her aversion to bell peppers and shitake mushrooms. 

The waitress was scribbling furiously to get the order before she missed something. With a sigh she looked to Spike for his order.

"I'll have the same with a side of pancakes. Make that a double side with extra syrup." The waitress sweat-dropped thinking of all this food for the two slender people in front of her. Spike gave Faye a look as if to say _beat that. _

They cautiously regarded each other over the salt and pepper. Each was trying to read the others mind. 

Nervously Spike lit a cigarette. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply he felt his nerves calm. That is, until Faye reached over and plucked the cigarette from his lips and placed it to her own.

"So...where've you been, Cowboy?" She exhaled slowly. This had better be good. It had better be more than a lame excuse.

"Sleeping." He extracted another cancer stick and began to puff away unconcerned. 

"Excuse me? Sleeping?" Faye's eyes narrowed. Her eyebrow began to twitch. "Spike, that's ridiculous. I know you turned sleeping in to a sport, but even _you _can't sleep for two years! How stupid do you think I am?" She began to rise from the booth prepared to walk out on Spike and the astronomical bill. Taking one last glance she turned her back.

"They do call it sleeping when you're in a coma." His quiet voice made Faye stop and turn around. He had left the red shirt at Faye's leaving him clad in a black tank top. He sat in the booth, arms along the back of the seat with his head bowed. He looked like a doomed angel. A limp cigarette dangled from his lips. He looked asleep in the rays of sun sneaking through the Venetian blinds. Slowly his eyes opened and raised to meet hers through the silver cloud of cigarette smoke. Faye saw pain and loneliness in those eyes. 

She returned to her seat to hear his tale.

**********************************************************

"That's about it. I bummed around for a while and the dragons were the first to find me. I didn't look for them; they looked for me. It's not like I was roaming for very long either. They even took care of my bills." Spike sat back and lit another cigarette. Their food lay in ruins before them. Very little was left except the dishes. 

"I guess if that's the best you're gonna give me it'll have to do. Must be nice having someone pay your bills for you." Faye took a long sip of coffee. It was sweet and light. Just the way she liked it. 

"What ever happened with your debt? Still have it? Or did you get a rich guy to pay it off for you?" Spike was curious. There was so much he didn't know about Faye's life. He still enjoyed picking on her though. 

"Go to hell Lunkhead. I'm on a payment plan. Toss them a little every month. I'll be dead before it's paid off, but at least it keeps creditors off my back." She shrugged indifferently and ashed her cigarette into the tiny tin ashtray provided.

Spike reached across the table and threaded his long fingers with Faye's slender ones. She had never noticed how strong his hands were before. 

  
"Faye you have to believe me. I have never lied to you before. I'm not lying now." His eyes delved into hers, willing her to see his soul. 

"I...I believe you Spike." Faye felt as though she were falling into vast pools of melted milk chocolate. Everywhere their hands touched burned Faye. Her cheeks heated in a flush.

Spike noticed the flush. He stared at Faye. She looked just like a schoolgirl on her first date. _Date? Where did that thought come from? _

The window on Spike's right spider-webbed and crashed to the ground, spraying anyone nearby with glass shards. Instantly Spike and Faye dove for cover weapons ready. They met up under the same table, back to back, cigarettes forgotten. 

"I thought you said you had your debts taken care of Faye!" Spike winced as bullets thunked into the wall above them. 

"My debts? They are. Who did you piss off in _this_ life Lunkhead!" The words were loaded with sarcasm. Faye was checking the safety and ammo in her gun. _Never go into battle unprepared. One of the first things she learned after mugging the Barbarian._

"If you haven't noticed, I've only been in 'this life' as you put it for three days. Haven't had time to piss anyone off yet. Except you." Spike peeked out from under the table. The greasy spoon diner was deserted. Only a handful of men could be seen. They were all dressed for major battle with Kevlar clothing, submachine guns and face shields. _This much gear, maybe they really _are _after me._

"Spike Spiegel, we have orders to bring you in. Dead or alive doesn't matter. Come out with your hands clear or we'll come get you." The leader had spoken. 

"Guess we know who he's after now. Faye, when I yell, head to the kitchen. There's a back door we can sneak out there." Spike stuck his head out and fired a few rounds. Reloading his clip he looked at Faye. She was in full battle mode. Already she had picked off two men.

"Anything you say, Cowboy." Faye slammed another magazine home. 

"Huh, I'll remember you said that later. Go!" Spike dove from cover and landed on his shoulder skidding across the floor guns a blazing the whole time. Bullets sprayed around him blowing tables and chairs to smithereens yet not so surprisingly none hit him. Faye bolted for the kitchen. She had just taken cover behind a freezer when Spike dodged into the room. 

"In here! There's two of 'em!" Men filed into the room fanning out upon entry. One of them saw a bit of Faye and fired. Spike watched in slow motion as the bullet journeyed through the air to Faye. It broke the chain of her diamond necklace before embedding its self in her shoulder with a squirt of blood. With a gasp Faye hit the ground. 

"Faye!" He yelled her name hoarsely, voice filled with anguish. He had seen this before. He was responsible for another woman getting hurt.

Faye rose to her feet shakily. 

"I'm ok, just get us the hell outta here!" She was holding her shoulder. Blood oozed from between her fingers as she struggled to maintain consciousness. 

"That door, use it!" Faye ran out the door in a crouched position. Spike took careful aim at the gas tanks behind the stoves. He hit with one bullet and ran like a bat out of hell after Faye. Behind them the diner was engulfed in a fiery inferno. 

**********************************************************

"Ow, dammit, can't you at least let me get drunk before you go digging in there?" Faye was scowling at the top of Spike's head. They were back at her apartment and Afro-Boy was trying to dress her wound. 

"Oh, I think this is yours." Spike handed Faye a familiar looking necklace. It was her diamond solitaire the bullet had broken the chain of. 

"How did you get a chance to grab this? I thought it was lost for good." Faye looked at the diamond and back at Spike. How similar they were. She had thought Spike was lost to her once too. 

Spike dabbed at her shoulder with rubbing alcohol. The hole didn't look that bad, only a flesh wound. Still, Faye had lost a lot of blood. Not everyone was made of steel like him. 

"Faye, I have to dig again. This is gonna hurt." Spike was sweating bullets. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Faye. Insult her, yeah, not hurt. He had always been on the receiving end of this treatment, never the administering. 

"Whatever. Wake me when it's over." Faye gasped once more and promptly passed out. Spike heaved a sigh of relief. He knew what this felt like. Let her sleep. 

Please let her sleep through it. 

**********************************************************

Wow, I so don't have much to say here. *_* I hope everyone is enjoying this little fic. If you are reading, please review! Even if you just click the little button and write HEY! I LIKE THIS. KEEP GOING. that's fine for me! lol, Yes, I love reviews! 

(Commercial Break)

Also read my other story, Bebop in the West. Spike and Faye have just met and are fighting!


	9. Don't get so close

****

OMG! I opened my mail box and there were seven - yes, SEVEN reviews there! I was ecstatic! THEY LOVE ME! THEY REALLY, REALLY, LOVE ME!!! (Can we tell I was happy?:-D) Thank you to everyone who took the time to hit that little button thingey! Also, thank you to everyone who took the time to read my other story as well. (Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chappy as well. Have I said thank you enough yet? LOL)

Since I forgot this on the last chapter, here goes.

Disclaimer: If it's cool, it ain't mine. This includes Cowboy Bebop and Spike in a black tank top.

***********************************************************

The stars were a million tiny lights in an inky sky. A lone man stood on a tiny fire escape smoking a cigarette. Letting the smoke form a cloud around his head, he appeared deep in thought. The large window opened and he remained motionless. A woman climbed through, her purple hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"What are you doing off the couch? I didn't hear you wake up." Spike was still staring into the night.

"I'm fine. I've seen you live through worse. Did work call? I never showed up tonight." She joined him leaning on the wrought iron rail. Their eyes did not meet. Typical night sounds filled the air; a car passed, tires making squelching sounds on the wet pavement. Spike lit another cigarette and handed it to Faye.

"No, I called them and said you couldn't make it. Told them you had gotten shot. They were concerned, but are ok with it." They both took drags and released them to the slight breeze.

"So...any idea who those bastards or why they were after you?" Faye looked at his strong profile; _damn was he hot when he was broody like this!_

"Nope." Spike inhaled and began to blow smoke rings.

"Do you care?" Her voice was dry now and laced with sarcasm. She shivered and inched closer to Spike's body heat. 

"Not except that they hurt you." He moved behind her and put his arms on the railing on each side of her, his lean stomach against her bare back, effectively sharing his body heat. His chin rested on her shoulder, cheek next to hers. They stayed this way for a bit, both comforted by the physical contact.

"Spike?" Her voice sounded tiny and unsure.

"Hm?" His gravelly voice was next to her ear. 

"Does Jet know you're alive? Did you let anyone at the Bebop know you're alive?" Her voice floated on the wings of the night to his ears.

"No. You're the first one I've seen. Haven't had a chance to let anyone else know." His arms slipped around her waist and cradled her against his body. _God was she beautiful._ Faye closed her eyes and gave in to the moment letting the sound of his breathing sooth her. _Toughen up Valentine! Or you'll be in the same mess you were before! Don't let him get to you again! Be strong._

"Speaking of which, the Dragons are probably worried shitless about where you are." She pushed away from him. Cold air hit her like a hammer. She stumbled a bit but Spike caught her elbow before she fell.

"They waited two years for me. They can wait till I make sure you're ok." His eyes probed hers, looking for signs of faintness. _It felt so right to hold her. Why did she just push away? _

"The great Spike Spiegel is concerned for little old me? I'm flattered." Faye's voice filled the air with bitterness. "I've survived this long with out you; I don't need you to take care of me." Her words spoke on thing, but her heart screamed the opposite. _Please don't leave me again! _

"Faye, how many times have you looked after me? Let me do this. For my own peace of mind." He was wheedling now, trying to talk her in to his help. Really he was begging. _Don't. Not now. Don't shut me out Faye!_

"No! I think you should leave Spike. Leave now." Faye had withdrawn into the shadows. _He has to leave. There is no way I'm going to let him burrow his way into my soul again. It was almost crippling to go on without him the first time. A second would kill me. He's a Red Dragon now. There was no room for me in his life. I won't allow him in mine._

If he leaves again, it'll kill me.

Spike looked at her intently. _Is she bluffing? She really wants me to leave? After two years she's in such a hurry to get rid of me? I can't leave her like this. She can barely stand, let alone take care of herself. _

Indeed, Faye was slumping against the wall. Her face had paled noticeably in the starlight. A red stain appeared on her shoulder. _Damn, must've done a shittier job than I thought on her stitches._

"Is that what you really want? Me to leave?"

"Yes Spike. Go." Faye's voice was a hoarse whisper. _Get out of my life. Don't make me love you a second time._

Spike turned on his heel and crawled through the window. Leaving Faye to the shadows he slung his red shirt over his shoulder and exited the building fading into the night. Something in the shirt poked his back. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was the dragon pin Raze had given him. _Yes, Faye is definitely like this dragon eye. Every now and then you get a glimpse at the real Faye beneath the hard shell. _

Now he was headed to the Red Dragons Headquarters. He had some unfinished business to take care of. 

*************************************************************

The Red Dragon Headquarters loomed imposingly over the city. First time visitors were always awed by the sheer immensity of the glass and steel building. 

Landing his Swordfish II in the street before the building, Spike stormed through the front doors. Passing all security he slammed his hands on the receptionist's desk. 

"Do you know who I am?" He demanded of the scared girl. His voice was low and dangerous. Trembling she nodded her head, gray eyes wide.

"Good. Send Raze to my office. NOW!" Spike stormed to the elevator and punched the button to take him to the top floor. He entered his office and folded in to the huge leather chair behind the desk. His desk had two telephones on the surface, a flat screen computer, and a custom-made ashtray. It was gold leaf with two red dragons rearing. Spike lit a cigarette and made use of it. 

"Spike, where the hell have you been? Are you ok? DO you have any idea how much hot water I have been in for loosing you?" Raze was as anxious and frantic as a mother hen, checking Spike for injuries. 

"Don't worry about it. It's none of your business where I was. Raze, I _am _the leader of the Red Dragons, aren't I?" Spike fingered the dragon pin and watched it flash in the lights. 

"Yes, why?" A suspicious look made its self at home on Raze's face. 

"What's the situation here? Who has been running the place for the two years I was in a coma? Who is loyal to us? Who are out allies? Who are our enemies?" Spike fired the questions in quick succession. His eyes had narrowed. With his face closed and cold, he looked like a dangerous predator on the prowl. 

"Well, I have been the leader in your absence. I rebuilt the whole syndicate after you killed Vicious. As you know, the elders are all dead, thanks to Vicious as well. Our most loyal allies are the White Panthers. Many who were loyal to Vicious disappeared after the coup attempt. Intelligence tells us they have formed a syndicate called the Black Phoenixes." 

Raze was breathless at the end of this monologue. He looked at Spike to see if there was more he needed to know. Spike was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. When Raze stopped talking his eyes opened. There was an evil glint lurking in the depths. His mouth quirked in a sick sneer.

"Find everyone in the 'Black Phoenixes'. Find them all and kill them. Every last fucking one of them. You are dismissed."

Spike spun his chair so that the back was to Raze and he could gaze out the window upon the city he now ruled.

"Wait Raze. Find me a person. I need to know where a Jet Black is now. May as well kill two birds with one stone."

*************************************************************

OMG! What's going on? Is Spike turning evil? Or does he have a reason to kill people? Why is he looking for Jet now? Is it for a reunion? What does he mean kill two birds with one stone? How is Faye doing? Hope I left you with lots of questions!!!

As always, review!

THANK YOU again to all my reviewers from last chapter! Remember to read Bebop in the West! 

Birdychick: Thank you for reading Bebop in the West. The funny thing about that story is that I had never seen trigun or the movie Maverick befoer I wrote it. I didn't even know the general plots to those shows!lol

I'm trying ot make everything as origional as possible and throw the reader for as many loops as possible. Working?:P

n_aniek&sess: Thank you as well for reading my other story! For your first review, I loved it!:P I'm glad you are enjoying my stories. 

J: Thank you for reviewing, it was exactly what I asked for!

XHatori-SohmaX: Spike in a black tank top. Good imagery, huh?;)

Lets-Play-With-Matches: I LOVE THE NAME! Sounds like something I would do drunk...haha. Glad someone besides me is sick of stripper fics. lol. Glad you enjoyed it.

DracoTelitha: hehe, Guess you enjoyed the story? LOL

Shadowfox38: Thank you for your past reviews. They were great!


	10. Good morning Professor Black

Once, more, thank you to all of my reviewers! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it all. I'm also a dancing bear. Really, you mean I can't say that? Fine. I am a poor pathetic drunk. I don't own anything neat. Except a bottle of butterscotch schnapps. That's mine, no one can take that from me!

Three young adults gazed in rapt attention at the man standing before them. He was acting out a story that was much loved by the teller. The light gleamed off his bald head as his muscular frame moved animatedly to pantomime his tale. Suddenly he stopped and cocked his head, as if to listen for a forgotten sound. 

There were two teenage boys and a girl in the room. Both boys appeared to be about seventeen. The girl appeared younger, about fifteen. 

Demekin sat in the corner flipping a long lethal looking knife in his hand. Light glinted off the blade as it rotated in the air. His short spiky black hair and eyes looked like they had been colored with ink. Dressed in leather and studs, he looked pretty tough.

Ryukin occupied the floor in the middle of the room. There was a careless air about him. He had a straight back chair turned around and was sitting on it backwards. He leaned forward in the chair, silver eyes glinting in eagerness. 

"Don't stop now Jet! Tell us how you finally caught the Teddy Bomber!" Ryukin looked like an eager puppy dog. 

"Yeah, did Spike catch him? Or did you?" The cold voice came from Demekin's corner.

"Don't be retarded. Spike was too busy fighting with Andy to care about the bounty. Remember the first rule of bounty hunting? Stay focused." The tall light skinned beauty was telling off the two young men. Sarassa was the youngest of the group but the most mature. She only got involved in the boy's fights to point out where they were both wrong. Shaking out her medium length auburn hair she sighed. She was a looker and planned to use that to her advantage, just like Faye Valentine. Jet had told lots of stories about her; they were Sarassa's favorites. 

"Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?" 

"What a psycho bitch."

"Hey you guys, stop your bitching. As I was saying, Andy and Spike met the Teddy Bomber at this fountain. But they were too busy fighting with each other --"

A figure revealed its self from the shadows. Spike stood there, wearing black cargo khakis, black boots and his black tank top. He stood in the Bebop with one hand shoved in his pocket, weight on one leg, and a cigarette held in the other hand.

"Didn't know I was a living legend Jet. Or should I say Professor Black?"

All eyes turned. Demekin dropped the knife he was tossing. It narrowly missed his foot. Ryukin's jaw dropped three inches. Sarassa gasped. Stars filled her eyes. She was looking at one of her hero's. 

*****************************************************

The kids were all in the kitchen trying to see who could assemble and disassemble their guns the fastest. So far Sarassa was in the lead, being quicker than the boys are by half.

"Running a school for bounty hunters? How the hell did that one start Jet?" The voice came from the yellow couch, which was occupied by a familiar lanky form. 

"Had to pay the bills some how. You were gone, Faye left. It's not lucrative to hunt on my own. So I decided to open a school." It was a half-truth. Jet was getting paid to teach a school for bounty hunters. He didn't say that there was a specific bounty they were after, or who it was. 

"How do you get students? Put brochures in high school guidance offices?" Sarcasm laced the words.

"Actually smart-ass, the ISSP sends me kids who are bright, talented and potentially reform-able. The ISSP thinks to use them for the justice system, not against it. They remind me a lot of you Spike." The sound of a beer cracking open preceded Spikes harsh laugh. 

"Yeah, reformed. That's me Jet. I'm a tame pussycat now." Cynicism filled the air.

"So you survived. Does Faye know? She was pretty torn up when you didn't return." Jet looked at Spike's living breathing face. He still couldn't believe his old partner was alive. After seeing the mess Spike had caused at the Red Dragon Headquarters, Jet thought for sure he was dead. Or in jail. Or dead in jail.

"Was she now?" _Then why did she turn from me last night? _"She was the first to know. Do you talk to her anymore?" Spike stretched his arms over his head, hearing the yellow vinyl creak under him. _Faye. _He remembered that night they had gotten drunk and both fallen off the couch. _Stop thinking of her! She rejected you. Get over it_.

"You talked to her and she didn't shoot you? Damn Spike, you're better than I thought. No, I haven't talked to her since the night she left. Was shortly after you did." Jet returned to cooking. For once, he was making something other than bell peppers with out the beef. He was making bell peppers with shitake mushrooms. Spike made a mental note to leave before dinner. Busying himself with the wok, Jet waited for him to speak again. 

"I'm back in the dragons, Jet. I'm the new leader. I need a favor from you." The words were small explosions in the air. Jet stilled at the stove. _Did I just hear him right? He now leads the group that caused him so much pain and misery in the past? The very group ISSP wants in the worst way right now? Wait...he wants a favor from me? _Things were gonna get interesting...

*************************************************************

Snip...snip...snick

"What the hell did Jet ever see in these things anyway? It's a freaking tree. He cut the branches. Big deal." The area around Faye was littered with tiny bonsai branches. She was feeling antsy. Jet had always claimed that hacking his trees relaxed him. It did the opposite for Faye. She was testier than when she had started. 

Her tiny apartment was her prison. She was too weak to do much. She was lucky she had managed to feed herself today, even if it was only potato chips. There was nothing good on TV. She couldn't even go to work due to her injury. _Damn him. Just waltzing in like he did. Disrupting her quiet life. Being alive._

"Oh my god, he's really alive." The whisper died out at the end. Faye crumpled to a sobbing heap on the floor. She was oblivious to the pain in her knees or that it had been a while since she had last vacuumed.

"Thank you god. Thank you. He's alive. He didn't die..." Incoherent phrases flowed as fast as the tears down her face. Her body rocked back and forth with emotion. This was not the sound of a soul being broken. This was the sound of a soul being reborn.

The sun set, casting a red glow over the weeping form on the floor.

*************************************************************

"So this is where she lives. Not the greatest, but not the worst either, Faye." Looking up at the tall apartment building Jet tried to figure out which window was hers. With a sigh he entered the building. Noticing the 'out of order' sign on the elevator, he prayed she was on the first three floors. _Spike-o, you are so going to owe me for this. _Faye hadn't even said good bye to him. Stepping to the first step, he prepared to see the woman he hadn't seen in two years. She was going to kill someone when she found out why he was really there. 

*************************************************************

Knocking on the door broke Faye from her trance. Still sniffling she rose to her feet, just now noticing the stiffness in her knees and that her shoulder had bled through the bandages again. _I must look a sight, tearstained, bloody and stiff. _

"I'm c-coming. Hang on." hobbling to the door, Faye grabbed her gun from the kitchen drawer. She cocked it and opened the door a crack. A gasp broke from her lips. The Glock slipped from her grasp. 

On the other side of the door stood Jet Black. He took in the woman before him. _She was a mess, not to mention bleeding_. Jet couldn't remember the last time he had seen Faye with mussed hair. _Maybe Spike's fears aren't unfounded. Maybe she really does need someone to take care of her right now. _

Not wanting to reveal any of these thoughts he raised his head and met her eyes. With a sheepish grin he spoke.

"Hey Faye, how ya doin'" 

*************************************************************

Well, there it is. The next chapter. So do you guys all like the idea of Jet teaching a bounty hunter school? I kind of picture it like a School for the Gifted like on X-men, I've read a lot of fanfic, and am trying to be as original as possible. Hope it's working. 

Oh yeah. There is something in common with the names of the students. Ryukin, Sarassa, and Demekin are belong to the same category. If anyone can guess, I'll give them a cyber cookie! Or maybe a part in the next chapter...We'll see what brainstorms the writing gods bestow upon me!

Ps. I had to add the black tank top again, so many people seemed to enjoy that one! ^.* 

Birdychick: I have every intention of updating that story, but am in a slight writers block situation. Till it abides, I'll update this one. I think that's a great idea to add Andy. Thank you. 


	11. Send his body back as a message

Thank you to all my reviewers! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I only own Spike in a black tank top. Wait, I can't even own that? That's right, duh! If it's cool, it ain't mine!

Spike walked along the street with his head thrown back. The cigarette hanging from his lips and his hands crammed in pockets made him a study in carelessness. As he passed from patch to patch of light cast by street lamps he whistled a tune no one but him was familiar with.

A dark shadow flitted against the wall of an alley. The shadow moved closer and closer to where Spike would next be walking by. Spikes eyes slid to the corners, looking, but he appeared oblivious.

He allowed the shadowy form to get close enough to touch him. A gun barrel was almost at Spike's ribs when he moved. With a roundhouse kick the shadow was disarmed. In the blink of an eye, he was pinned to the nearest building with Spike's hand holding him there by the throat.

He was a young man, barely out of his teens. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

The first thing Spike noticed was the black bird with wings raised above its head embroidered on the young man's jacket. "Well well. A Black Phoenix whelp. Didn't your elders ever teach you not to sneak up on a man? It could get you killed." The cigarette still dangled from Spike's lips as he raised his gun to the man's head.

"All black phoenixes will die." He stopped, as if a thought had just occurred to him. The man squeezed his eyes tight against his fate. "Then again, my operatives are having a hard time finding the rest of your little friends. I think I'll just take you in for questioning."

"I'll never squeal to a Dragon. Especially you, Speigel."

"Bravado from a dead man walking. You almost sound like me."

The gun changed direction and crashed down at the base of the young gangster's head.

"You'll talk. We have our ways."

Spike took a last drag and ground the butt beneath his heel before hoisting the thug over his shoulder and heading to the Swordfish II.

"Jet, what are you doing here?" Faye was speechless. Jet was the last person she expected to be on the other side of the door. _Oh god, I look like a weepy pathetic wimp!_

"Just thought it was time to check up on you. See what trouble you were in this week. Can I come in?" He shouldered his way past her in to the tiny room.

"Nice digs Faye." Jet sat on the couch and propped his feet on the table in front of him.

Faye scowled. "As you can see, I'm fine _and_ I'm staying out of trouble."

__

At least her spirit isn't broken. He looked pointedly at her shoulder. "Yeah. Fine. And out of trouble. Sure looks that way to me."

Her eyes narrowed. Time to rock his calm steady boat. "Thank that green haired lunkhead for that one. Someone is always trying to kill him. I was guilty by association I guess." She waited to see his reaction to hearing Spike was alive. Unfortunately, there was none.

"So he wasn't lying. You do know he's alive." Jet put his chin in his human hand. _She must have been crying because of something Spike said or did_. "So what's with the tree? You should take better care of it." He nodded his head in the direction of the tree Faye had been destroying earlier. It was pathetic looking. Most of its branches were littered across the floor surrounding it. Very few branches remained on the tree its self.

She snatched the tree from the dirty rug. "None of your business," she tossed over her shoulder as she swept it away to her room.

__

I guess she really did miss us. That was the only possible reason Jet could think of for Faye to have a bonsai tree. The idea was comforting to Jet. If she held some tender thoughts for her times on the Bebop, his job of playing nursemaid to her would be much easier.

As Faye returned she had to grab the counter for support. The tiny room was spinning circles. Her knees were rubbery, barely able to support her slight weight. The bottom dropped out of her stomach and roaring filled her ears just before everything went jet black.

"Take him to the dungeon." Spike had always wanted to say that. He felt like one of the bad guys in a bad medieval story. Unfortunately, the dungeon wasn't a dank, mildew and rat infested hole in the bottom of the building. It was the nickname for the Red Dragon interrogation room.

Rust brown carpet covered the floor. The perfect color to hide blood stains. Plush chairs lined the room. Cream colored tile adhered to the walls with paintings adorning bare spots. There were no windows and a single door.

Spike sat in one of the chairs. He wasn't looking forward to this, but it had to be done. To preserve the safety of those he held dear he had to do this.

Raze was holding the Phoenix by his manacled wrists. The kid was scared but looked like he would try to stay quiet. Spike looked the young thug in the eye.

"Name."

"I'm not telling you anything." Obstinance colored his words.

"Look, this can go easy or bad on you. Trust me, I've been in the game long enough to know how to make you talk. Don't make me use those methods kid." Spike withdrew a long glittering blade from its sheath in his boot. He inspected the edge in the bright fluorescent light.

His eyes snapped back to the thug.

"Name?"

Beeps filled the air, granting the kid a reprieve. Jet's face flashed on Spike's com. He was still at Faye's apartment.

"You need to get here. Now."

"Jet, I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Irritation filled his voice.

"Faye passed out. She's in worse shape than you made me think." _There, _that_ oughta get him here quick._

Spike's eyes popped open. He was instantly alert. "I'm on my way." Turning off his com he looked at Raze. He had become Spike's right hand man. Spike's voice was cold and he had his game face on.

"Find out what I need to know. Send his body back as a message." He strode from the room slamming the door behind him.

He made it to Faye's in record time, even for the Swordfish II. Parking on the roof he flew down the stairs two at a time.

He was almost frantic. _What if she's hurt really bad and we can't fix her? It's all my fault. What if she's dead? _He shut that thought from his mind. _Those bastards were after _me_! _"Jet, it's me! Open up!" He pounded on the door again in impatience.

The door opened a few inches and Spike pushed his way through, knocking Jet aside. Faye lay motionless on the couch. Her skin was pale and cold, like ice.

"How is she?" Concern was etched on his face. Jet was surprised to hear any emotion in the young cowboy's voice.

"Sleeping. She just passed out on me. Almost didn't catch her. Spike, she's lost a lot of blood."

Spike knelt by the couch and took Faye's hand. "I'll watch her now Jet." He flashed Jet a cocky grin. "Go take care of your latest bunch of strays. See if they want any bell peppers for dinner."

Jet let out a laugh. "Sure thing buddy. Take care of her. Keep her calm. Oh, give this to her when she wakes up. It was delivered to the Bebop about a week ago. Tell her she owes me for the delivery." Jet placed the package on the table and opened the door. He turned around to look at the couch once more.

Spike was looking at Faye with a strange look on his face. If Jet didn't know better, he would have thought Spike cared for this woman as more than a friend. He had her hand clasped in his and raised to his cheek. His other hand stroked her hair and cheek. His lips moved in words Jet couldn't decipher. Jet felt as though he was intruding on a private moment.

__

This can only lead to disaster.

So what did ya all think? I know it seems as though Spike is getting out of character. But evil Spike IS out of character! lol. Don't worry, Faye will be getting her attitude back soon. I'll also be focusing some more on Jet's kids later on as well.   
  
If anyone has any questions or comments please let me know.

No one has guessed how all the Kid's names were related yet either!

As always, REVIEW!! lol

I need motivation to keep up with this story! 


	12. Dragons mate for life

Birdychick- They are goldfish! Very good! Very impressed!

I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I got todded off my horse and have been pretty drugged up. As will be evident as you read this. Let me know if I should continue in the dopey state I'm in, or wait till I sober up!

**__**

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love reviews, give me input!

Disclaimer - If it's cool, it ain't mine. This also includes dove soap.

The night was calm and quiet. Stars shone as brilliant diamonds against a deep velvet canvas. An occasional cloud patched the sky, obscuring light from earth, creating dark and light patches.

Patrols around the compound were routine. The young woman was bored out of her mind. "Nothing ever happens here. With all the electronic shit they have now a days, why do we even need human patrols?" Disgustedly she kicked a rock with the toe of her black combat boot. She watched it bounce along the sidewalk and stop.

__

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Her head jerked around in shock. The noise had continued after the rock had stopped. Cautiously she faded into the shadows, drawing her pistol. Narrowing her gray eyes she scanned the area, looking for anything that could have made the out of place noise.

__

Tick. Tick.

She spun around towards the sound; her gun held in front locked and loaded. Clouds covering the moon shifted with the night breeze and a branch stirred. A flash of silver caught her eye. Something had moved in the still night. The gray eyes looked over both shoulders before going to investigate. Warily she approached, gun at the ready.

What she saw made her close her eyes in horror. Her gut churned as she spewed the contents to the dew dampened grass. On the ground lay a fellow Black Phoenix. He had been stripped of his shirt and jacket. Upon his chest a dragon was carved in the tight flesh. The initials R.D. were deeply carved into his back. His face was almost unrecognizable, having been beaten to a bloody pulp with bits of smashed bone lingering here and there. The gangster was only recognizable by the Black Phoenix insignia tattooed on his right shoulder.

Unsteady hands fumbled for her radio attached to her belt. Unhooking it she dropped the COM a few times before her numb fingers could perform.

Though horrified the words came out relatively calm. "We have a problem in sector four." Her voice cracked when she spoke again. "I found Sean. He's dead."

A shadow passed over the moon once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked to be carved from ice. Faye hadn't moved since Spike had showed up. Her face was the purest alabaster white. No color tinted her cheeks or lips. The hand Spike clutched in his own felt like it was carved from the coldest marble. The only thing reassuring Spike that she wasn't dead was her slow deep breathing. A small crimson stain seeped through a bandage on her shoulder.

He knelt on the floor, ignoring the pain gathering in his knees from the awkward position. A tear seeped from the corner of his eye, falling to their clasped hands making a tiny splash as it landed. "Faye, honey, wake up. Please wake up." His voice began to crack. Spike was only vaguely aware of Jet exiting from the room.

"If you come back, I promise I'll make you happy. I can't lose another woman I care about. Don't leave me Faye. I just found you again! Faye wake up! There are so many things I want to know about you. So many things I need to explain to you. I'll take you out when you wake up. We'll do whatever you want, even go to an amusement park. Honey, wake up." Tears were running freely now, dampening the couch and their skin where they landed. Spike's nose was red with unshed emotion. He bowed his head, giving in to his anguish.

"No amusement parks." Faye's voice was raspy yet audible. "The last time we were at one I had to scrape your sorry ass of the ground. I'd rather not repeat that act." Spike's head snapped up quick enough to give a lesser man whiplash. He tightened his grip on her hand, still disbelieving that she was awake.

"Oh, god Faye, you're awake!" The relief was evident in his voice.

She reached up one slender hand to his chiseled cheek. Closing his eyes, Spike leaned in to her caress.

__

Does he really care about me? NO! What am I saying? We could never make it work!

Her head screamed for her to get him as far away as possible. She would not fall in love with him again! How could she capitulate to this man, the one whom had left her without a word after she all but declared her love for him? Meanwhile her heart told her to stay and face the challenges ahead, that she was strong enough to do it with Spike by her side. Should she fight these feelings, keep her heart safe, wrapped in its gilded cage, letting no one in? For Spike was the only one who had come close to finding the key.

__

For so long I've been alone. There's an emptiness in my heart. It almost feels full when Spike is around. He's the only one who I've ever felt this way with.

Or should she listen to her heart and give in to the bliss that could be theirs. _Could I survive letting Spike complete my soul?_

Quickly she jerked her hand back. Spike's face felt bereft of warmth where she had vacated her touch.

"Don't cry Spike, you're not supposed to care about me, remember?" Faye herself was crying now. She gave a watery smile. Her eyes began to droop again as she drifted off on the wings of sleep.

Spike bowed his head praying to gods he had never really considered before. "I've never not cared for you Faye. Quite the contrary, my dear."

Not leaving her side, he lit a cigarette and waited for her to wake again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet was pensive as he returned to the Bebop. What was going on between Spike and Faye? He knew Faye had strong feelings for Spike, but how did Spike feel? As far as he knew Spike was still grieving over Julia. For him it had only been a few days since she died, though it had been two years for everybody else.

With a sigh he programmed his Hammerhead for auto pilot. While he was playing nurse maid to Faye per Spike's request, no telling what trouble those kids had caused. Honestly, it was like having three Ed's around at times.

Ryukin was basically a good kid. He was enthusiastic about learning. He genuinely enjoyed Jet's stories about Spike, Faye, and Ed. The ISSP had picked him up for currency fraud and resisting arrest. He had been using counterfeit large denominations of wulongs for small purchases and pocketing the change. When they tried to apprehend him, he had led the cops on a merry little chase. Seeing his skills at evasion, the head brass made a deal with him. Work with Jet Black. Learn everything he had to teach. Work with his team. Be successful and all your charges disappear. Gladly the carefree boy had agreed.

Sarassa was the smartest one of the bunch. She learned the quickest and could think on her feet, valuable attributes in a bounty hunter. The girl loved to prove the boys wrong, or to prove how much tougher, smarter, braver, etc. The ISSP had found her luring guys into dark alley ways with her good looks and robbing them after bashing them on the head. Jet had chuckled when he heard that. It sounded like something Faye would do. Seeing that she didn't shirk at what needed to be done, Sarassa had gotten the same deal as Ryukin.

Demekin was the one who worried Jet. The boy was prone to brooding. It was rare he smiled or showed any emotion. Mostly he hid in his room doing god knows what till he was called for classes or dinner. Then he was always flipping that lethal looking knife. It reminded Jet of the old Bowie knives. Demekin learned his lessons well, but he seemed to enjoy the prospect of having to kill. His eyes always lit up whenever Jet mentioned it. At times Jet was reminded of Spike's suicidal nature. If he had known Vicious, he would have made many frightening comparisons. Often he wondered if the shrinks at ISSP made a mistake turning this one out into society again. He had been arrested for gang related behavior. The same deal had been cut with him.

Landing the Hammer head on the deck and rolling into the hanger Jet breathed a sigh of relief. The Bebop was still standing. That was a plus. Time to go make the kids dinner.

Smoke and the smell of burning food greeted Jet as soon as he entered the living room.

"What the-" Speechless Jet looked around in horrified awe. Garbage cans were filled with burnt food. There were sausages, loaves of bread, peppers, mushrooms. Everything else was unidentifiable. There were only burnt black lumps that at one time had been semi-edible.

He looked at Demekin and Ryukin. Seated on the yellow vinyl couch Ryukin was laughing and smoking a cigarette. He pantomimed towards the kitchen and moved his finger in a clockwise motion against his temple. Demekin slowly blew smoke rings, his mouth barely quirked up at the corner. Sarassa was no where to be seen but her smoke choked voice could be heard in the kitchen. "Don't worry guys, (cough, cough) I've got it this time!"

Jet put his head in his hands. "Don't tell me. She tried to cook again didn't she?" As Jet began to sob, Ryukin began to howl in laughter. Even Demekin cracked a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched Faye sleep. Her breathing remained regular. Spike didn't want to, but he figured now was as good a time as any to take a shower. He was a sweaty mess after turning the tables on the thug-wanna-be. He smoothed Faye's bangs back from her face and dropped a kiss on her forehead. In her sleep she smiled.

As the steaming hot water ran down his body he ruminate on he and Faye's relationship in the last few days and how it had changed from two years ago. _I can't believe it's been two years. Feels like only a few days for me. _He began to work the soap into a lather. Sniffing the air, he wrinkled his nose. He was going to smell like Dove for the rest of the day. Deciding he liked the scent much more on Faye he used as little as possible.

His mind wandered to the little scene they had just had on the couch. He could still feel her hand on his cheek. He reached up to touch it. She had pulled back as though stung. _Why does she keep running hot and cold on me? I know she wants me as much as I want her, but then she pulls back. Why? _Frustrated he shook out his hair much like a dog would. Quickly he dried off and dressed, eager to be with his patient on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl watched as the red and green dragons fought fiercely. They were both terribly beautiful in their righteous rage. Green and red, they both had pale ivory underbellies. The only things that distinguished them from normal dragons were the tiny jewels in place of their eyes. Each jewel was a tiny diamond that had not been completely cut, presenting shiny and dull sides, creating an eerie effect.

Both dragons seemed intent on gaining dominance over the other, though they were evenly matched in stubbornness and skill. Every time one seemed to have the advantage, by some miracle the other would pull an unbelievable maneuver and gain it for themselves.   
  
Both were covered with bite marks. Blood flowed freely. The green sported a torn wing. Smoke billowed from their nostrils. Grunts and howls hurt the girl's ears. Jets of flame shot from their throats, missing their targets by scant inches. The surrounding area was a charred wasteland. Many of the dragon's scales were dented or missing. In their passionate struggle each was looking for the killing blow to end the battle.

A black phoenix appeared. Furiously he began to attack the red dragon, striking for the heart every time. Unholy screams rent the air as their jaws latched on to each other, blood spurting in crimson jets. The green dragon screamed in fury. The red dragon circled the phoenix cautiously. Without warning he lunged into the fray, tearing at any part of the mythical bird he could reach. Seeing that the red dragon had the bird occupied, the green dragon went in for the kill. Together it and the red dragon fought as a team to bring down the phoenix.

The girl watched in awe, emerald eyes huge. The body of the dead phoenix combusted into flames and turned to a pile of shimmery ashes. The ashes twirled away on slight gusts of wind.

The red dragon was wounded in the shoulder; scarlet blood steaming as it dripped to the ground. It limped over to the green, who began to gingerly lick the wounds, cooing gently. The red began to do the same for the green.

The girl gasped. This was a male and female dragon. Everyone knows that dragons mate for life or until death.

The dragons, done ministering to each other, twined into a ruby and emerald ball. Sleep over took them as their hearts beat to the same rhythm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye's eyes snapped open, only to close immediately. The light sent knives of pain slicing into her brain. Dimly she heard the shower running and thankfully surmised that's where Spike was. She needed time to think.

Did she have the courage to do as that dream said she should? For there was no doubt in her mind that Faye was the green dragon or that Spike was the red. Were they destined to forever be at each other's throats, only united to protect one another? Yet the dragons mated for life. She knew she would never love another as she loved Spike.

Was she strong enough to show that love?

What the black phoenix represented, she didn't know. She had a feeling it was one of Spike's many enemies, seeing as it attacked him first. Even in her dreams she couldn't stand by and watch Spike be attacked.

She would stand by him if he let her.

And if he didn't, she would still be there.

She rubber her eyes, pleased with the resolution she had come up with.

Just then the bathroom door opened. Faye's face flushed as she looked at the man standing in the opening. Never had she seen someone so damn good looking. There stood Spike in blue jeans and his yellow button up shirt. The jeans were slung low on his hips showing his white boxers covered with teddy bears. His shirt was open all the way, showing his taught chest and washboard stomach. Beads of water still clung to his face and torso and dripped from the spiked ends of his green afro.

Seeing Faye was awake he rushed to her side. A supporting arm around her shoulders helped raise her to a sitting position. He looked into her eyes, moving his face closer to hers in the process. Gently, fingers brushed violet hair from her face. The afternoon sun turned both their skins a rosy hue. "How ya feeling?" Concern nestled in his eyes.

Faye's hands rose of their own accord to frame his face. She looked deep into his eyes as if looking for something. Nodding as if satisfied with the answer she found, her hands began to roam over his shoulders and down his hard back. Their faces moved closer.

"I'm fine if you're here." Their breaths were mingling now. His skin was warm and moist. Both their eyelids drooped in anticipation. Tilting her face up, she waited for the kiss she knew would come.

Her mind was made up.

She would choose love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, this is so totally not the direction I planned on this chapter taking. Heehee, must be all the drugs the doctors have me on! Hope I didn't freak anyone out with the dragon dream thingey. I know my mom and best friend would refer to it as another one of my "Nightmare sequences". I feel like I have everyone really outta character. Let me know. I'll try to fix it.

I am at a crossroad. I was going to keep this story pretty close to the Bebop universe, but got a wicked cool idea to turn it into a fantasy type thing. Spike and Faye would still be together, but they would have to save the world, you know, all that bull shit. Let me know what you think!

Like I said, must be the valium the docs have me on! ( I got tossed by my horse)

Thank you to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!!:-D

**__**

Review! Give me input as to where I should go with this story!

BTW, the garbage is not an option!lol


	13. They have found each other

Disclaimer: If it ain't cool, it ain't mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside a storm brewed. Dark purple and puce green clouds formed a strange whirlpool in the sky. The moon was a clear luminescent white against rich black velvet. Electricity tinged the air, making hair stand on end. The sky began to rumble and moan. The weather matched the moods of the couple inside the building.

Faye was compliant in his arms. Spike didn't know what brought about the change, but would bet it had something to do with the new wildness burning in her emerald eyes. Some sixth sense told him that this time she would not push him away. His eyes took on a feral gleam as well.

Why was it Faye who always touched him deep inside where no one else could reach him, even in the places that had been hidden from Julia? The place where his heart was supposed to be?

With a soft groan, he slid one hand up to cradle her jaw, trying to make up for the years of hurt he had caused her. Faye felt her skin turn to liquid fire. Her eyes burned a trail across his skin.

Running his thumb along her jaw he noted the softness of her skin. Faye's hands slid to his firm shoulders, noting the latent strength and heat radiating off his body in waves that buffeted her like crashing waves on a rocky cliff.

The wind outside picked up, bowing branches of nearby trees, shedding their leaves in the process. The white gauzy curtains fluttered at the windows. The strange whirlpool swirled faster and faster. Lightening sizzled in the center, begging ot be granted free reign. Ever so slowly their lips drew closer and closer, as though there was a magnetic pull between them.

The wind screeched louder.

Gently their lips brushed, barely touching.

Thunder boomed. The lovers could feel it in their bones.

The kiss deepened. Explosions burst behind Spike's eyes. Lights scattered in Faye's brain, making her oblivious to anything but Spike touching her.

Lightening forked from vortex, shooting angry tendrils to the ground. As the kiss deepened, the storm raged louder.

The moment Spike touched Faye's lips, something magical had happened. Never had he felt such an instantaneous physical reaction. He wanted so much more than a kiss from Faye. Some instinctive feeling told him that this was right. They belonged together.

He was finally home.

Frightened and shocked by the intensity of his feelings, he broke the kiss.

Once more lightening cracked, illuminating their faces and the tiny room.

Spike saw Faye's face upturned, waiting for his caresses. The storm made her skin glow like pearls in the moonlight. A hint of rose tinged her cheeks.

"Faye..." For once he was speechless. How could he tell her what he was feeling? His whole body tingled as though a stray lightening bolt had struck his heart.

Her lips curved up at him in a shy tentative smile. "It's ok, Spike. I felt it too." Her arms twined around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Moaning softly he sank to his elbows, holding his weight from Faye's body. Pulling her close he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Spike. Spike. What's wrong?" Wetness was spilling across her skin. _Is Spike crying? _"You can't regret it that much this soon. We haven't even done anything yet."

"Regret? I'm feeling a lot of things right now, but regret is most definitely not one of them." The low sexy timber of his voice made Faye's insides melt like ice on a hot day.

Their kisses became hungry, bodies pressed close together. His mouth roved over her neck and shoulders, still not sating him as she whimpered below his warm mouth.

Passionately she returned his kisses. How many of her dreams had started this way? She pressed her body closer; eager to feel the long body she had seen so many times but never been permitted to touch.

Spike lifted his head. Dark hooded eyes swirled with passion as they probed deep green orbs.   
  
"Which way?" Knowing what he meant, Faye pointed to her bedroom and kissed him again.

As the storm outside raged, so too did emotions. At the final moment, before release was achieved, a giant lightening bolt struck the building where the lovers were cocooned.

Too wrapped up in the storm inside their hearts, neither noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faraway on a mountaintop, an old Indian shaman watched the sky. For years he had seen what the stars had to foretell. A sinister evil was present. Only a fantastic power could stop this evil.

Sifting sand through his fingers he watched each grain sparkle before it gently sank to rocky terrain, once more becoming part of a greater body.

"What are you doing?" A little boy was sitting next to the fire. Watching his grandfather was always interesting. The old man walked with spirits and held their secrets. Once in a great while he would share those secrets.

"My son, many things are at work in this universe. Good and Evil are always present. Let me tell you a story." Settling himself more comfortably on the soft deerskin rug, he reached in to a beaded pouch at his waist and threw some herbs into the fire. Purple, blue, and green smoke rose out of the orange flames. The smell of pine and magic filled the air.

The little boy settled to a more comfortable position, ears trained on the old man's wizened monotone voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

"Long ago when the universe was young, all creatures lived in harmony. Brother Fox played with Sister Hare. Sister Hound would watch the babies of Sister Rabbit like they were her own offspring. There was no hunger, no sorrow, and no strife."

The old shaman's hands moved in the sand, leaving images of a rabbit and hound. The lines glittered with a sparkling violet light and rose to the air. The animals danced in the fire until their lines dissipated into glittering ashes.

__

"Two dragons were appointed to guard this Utopia. Every millennium a great evil from the far reaches of the galaxy would rear its hideous head. This evil took the form of a great black phoenix."

The gnarled hands drew two dragons and a large bird. One dragon shimmered red, the other green. The bird shone black. These phantasms leapt into the flames and stayed, settling upon the white-hot bed of coals.

__

"The phoenix was jealous of the peace and harmony but each time he tried to destroy it, the dragons stopped him. Finally, he decided the only way he could ruin this Eden was to remove the dragons.

His power alone was not enough to destroy one dragon, let alone two. For another millennium, he searched the universe for a power that would grant him the ability to defeat them."

Lines were drawn of different planets and stars. They rose in the air, shimmered for a moment, and faded away in to the night. The boy stared wide-eyed.

"Did he find it?"

The shaman sadly nodded his head. _"He did, but not as you may be thinking. Through lies, deceptions, illusions and chicanery he set the dragons upon each other. Each thought the other was to blame for the misfortunes befalling their wards. Furious, they fought."_

The dragons in the fire began to tear each other's bodies until both were bloody and torn. Red and green flame warred with the orange of the campfire. The black phoenix could be seen gloating from his side of the ashes.

"When dragons fight, they fight to the death. It was no different with this pair. The green dragon, the female suddenly stopped fighting. She had noticed the phoenix watching them. Realizing what had happened, she attacked him. The red male realized what had happened as well. Mustering their ebbing strength, they attacked as a team. The phoenix could not withstand such an attack."

The fire blazed higher and hotter as the dragons turned on the bird. Together they attacked. His image shattered in to a million shards and was swept away on the wind.

"The phoenix dissolved into leaping flames. Only a small pile of ashes was left in its stead.

The male dragon went to lick the wounds of the female, knowing her wounds were too great to be healed. Both dragons were mortally wounded.

In the sky, as though acknowledging the old mans words, two of the brightest stars fell to the horizon.

The boy's eyes grew even wider. "So the evil phoenix was defeated and everyone lived happily ever after?"

The old shaman shook his head. _"Unfortunately not, my son. The evil of the phoenix had spread until the whole universe was tainted with it. The dragons knew their power would be needed in the future. With the last vestiges of their strength, they forged two diamonds from their eyes. Pouring their strength, power and souls in to these jewels, they twined together and died warrior's deaths. Due to their failing strength, the diamonds had turned out flawed in appearance, but powerful never the less. Satisfied, having done all they could, the dragons curled into a fatal embrace and let go of life."_

The fire showed a starburst of light as the magic of the dragons forged the talismans.

__

"The phoenix will rise again from its ashes, for that is its nature. When it's evil rises again, the power of the dragons is the only thing that will be able to suppress it.

They say that the jewels have the souls of the dragons guiding them to their rightful master and mistress. When they find each other, a great storm will sweep the land, declaring to the phoenix that they are ready to battle.

Lightening streaked through the fire. Clouds swirled through the fire in every direction. Torrents of rain spilled from the violet colored clouds, extinguishing the campfire and all the specters swirling through it.

On the horizon a terrible storm raged.

The old man rose to his feet. "Come my son, a great battle is coming. We must help prepare for it."

The tale was buzzing through the boy's head. Could this actually be true? Speechless, he followed his grandfather and began to break camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mean you haven't found them yet?" The voice was cold and emotionless. The room was dark with forks of lightening providing the only illumination. Rain beat relentlessly against the large pane of glass. Lightening flashed again, showing half of the mans face in stark relief, the other shrouded in shadows. A strand of gray hair shone white.

"N-no Sir. No trace of them anywhere. Rumor has it that Speigel has assumed leadership of the Red Dragons and that he is responsible for Sean's body. Sir." The messenger was quaking in his boots.

"I don't care about Sean. I need to know where Spike Speigel and Faye Valentine are. I need to know soon. Find them. Now." The messenger hurried out of the room, away from the harsh voice. Stumbling over his feet, he almost fell, caught himself, and began to run. He couldn't get out of there quick enough.

The speaker turned to the large window overlooking the mountains. A sinister grin split his face. He knew what this storm meant. Soon they would lead him to them, intentional or accidental, it didn't matter. War was being declared, whether his opponents knew it or not.

He was determined to win this time.

At any cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this isn't your usual Cowboy Bebop story, and it has deviated so far of it's originally intended course it's not even funny. I received encouragement to go this direction with it, so I am! I love fantasy and all that make believe stuff, so here I am writing it!

(Dry voice) Gee, I wonder who the evil man with gray hair is. Are there any rocket scientists to help me figure that one out?

(Heehee, don't mind me, still on lots of painkillers)

This chapter is focusing pretty much on Spike/Faye and the background for the HUGE CLIMATIC BATTLE that will some day take place. I write these by the seat of my pants. Any input or ideas are totally welcome!

In the next chapter, expect a little bit of a return to normal CB.

I really would appreciate input as to how my readers like this twist.

Even an: I like it. or Go back to normal CB fic. is fine. Just let me know!

Birdychick: Once more, love the reviews! I agree on the honey and dear stuff. I have plans to totally revamp his story after I finally finish it. That's on the list!

ni9htdreame12: Thank you for reviewing. Here's what you asked for!

Foreverhis: So glad you like this. Thank you for encouraging me to do this story line. I hope you like it!

cbdbz247: Don't worry, I have no intentions of splitting them up. Maybe throwing in a bit more angst for them, and we can't forget their fighting...though they haven't been fighting too much in this story...we'll just have to fix that!


	14. I only wanted the damn tree

Sunlight filtered through the lavender chintz curtains of Faye's tiny bedroom window. Turning away from the light, she snuggled deeper in to the warm body at her back.

__

Wait a minute...warm body? A pregnant pause in her thoughts. _Spike. _Her lips curved into a smile as she placed her head on his shoulder. Stirring from his exhausted sleep, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer tucking her head under his chin.

Sated and warm in Spike's embrace, she drifted to sleep once again, letting the bliss she felt fill her soul.

__

Flowers...why do I smell flowers? His nose tickled. An arm flew up to smack the offending object away.

"OW! What the hell was that for you asshole?" An irate Faye Valentine was glaring at Spike with murder in her eye. A naked Irate Faye Valentine.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Faye! Something tickled my nose..."It began to hit him. "That smelled like flowers...just...like...your hair..." He dropped his head on the pillow and closed his eyes in anticipation of Faye hitting him. He really did it this time.

__

Where is it? Why isn't she beating the shit out of me for that? The bed began to shake slightly. Cautiously he cracked his right eye open. Letting the eyeball slide to the corner, he surreptitiously viewed Faye. She was trying rather unsuccessfully to muffle her laughter. Catching his eye on her, she gave up on hiding it.

"Haha! You should see your face! What's the matter Spike? Never been with a girl long enough to wake up next to her before?" For all Spike's charm and skill, he was still a dunce.

Relieved that he wasn't going to die at Faye's hands, he relaxed and let his head drop to the pillow once more. He pulled her near, craving the feel of her skin against his. His voice was a low rumble in her ear. "Actually, no, I never have woke up with any of the girls I've been with. It was always casual or had to be kept secret. This is a first for me."

__

Another unspoken reference to Julia. Faye gave herself a mental shake. _There's only room for two in this bed, lets not have her here too._

Spike tucked her head under his chin and let the flowery scent of her hair fill his senses once more. "How are you feeling today? Better than yesterday I hope."

Faye draped her leg over his and leaned closer, pressing her lips to his. "A thousand times better." When she smiled, the light of a thousand stars shone from her eyes.

He was drowning in her eyes. His soul felt as though it were becoming one with Faye's, just like it had last night. At the last moment, he managed to break eye contact, but it didn't stop the thudding of his heart, nor the thunder of hers.

Spike shot straight up, ruining the moment. The sheet dropped to his waist. "I almost forgot. Jet left a package for you. He said you owe him the shipping. I swear, if I have to find you another beta player..." He left the threat unspoken. "I'll be right back."

Without further ado Spike rose from the bed and strode to the tiny living room. Sitting up as well, Faye lit herself a cigarette and took a satisfying drag. As Spike's naked body moved with fluid catlike grace, she could only think one thing.

__

I hate to see him go, but I LOVE to watch him leave!

Giggling, she took another drag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes?" Disembodied, the voice floated through a room made cool by central air. Even without a physical presence, the voice had the power to make men cower in fear.

This messenger was braver than the last one. He didn't stand as though he was going to wet himself at any moment. Straight and erect, only a close observer would notice the sweat on his upper lip and the slightly erratic breathing.

Taking a deep breath, he began to spill his information. "Sir, we have located Spike Speigel. He is at an apartment on the lower East side leased in the name of Faye Valentine. We have it on good authority that Miss Valentine is not in peak health. What are your orders sir?"

This messenger _was_ a braver man than the last.

"Retrieve them. I think it's time we had a little reunion."

Bowing, the messenger walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

__

From the ashes of the phoenix shall rise the dragons. He looked out his large window. The storm was clearing up, revealing a rainbow in its wake. "That rainbow is only signaling the calm before the real storm begins." Absently he fingered the hilt of the katana at his side. Spike's turn would come. He, Vicious would be dealing the deathblow. It was just a matter of time and planning.

"Vicious, you must go after the new foes. Put your petty hatred aside until the greater purpose is served. Remember that you'd be dead without me. I gave you your life back in return for you doing my bidding."

Vicious looked at his reflection in the plate glass window. "Petty hatred? It goes much deeper than that my friend."

His reflection spoke back. "You must find the possessors of the diamonds before they learn how to use the power. Only then can I defeat them."

Bright red, yellow and green streaked across the indigo sky as the rainbow grew in length and intensity.

"I will not be thwarted again." Vicious and his reflection spoke as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Spike entered the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. All he could do was look at the goddess half covered and smoking a cigarette in the bed. Giant green eyes beckoned to him, calling him back between the sheets. Smoke curled around her head, creating a halo for a fallen angel.

The angel removed the cigarette from her lips and spoke. "Spike? You ok?" Concern creased her smooth brow.

Giving another mental shake, he sat next to Faye and put his arm around her. "Merry Christmas." Handing her the package, he reached to the nightstand and lit himself a smoke. Balancing the small ashtray on his knee, he looked at Faye expectantly.

"Are ya gonna open it?" He blew a few smoke rings to the ceiling.

Faye's forehead was furrowed and she was biting her lip. Green eyes looked up, unconsciously begging Spike to protect her from the world. "What if...what if...Spike what if it's more memories I don't remember?" The last words came in a rush, like a river bursting past its damn as tears filled her eyes.

"Then you'll have those memories back." He tightened his arm around her shoulders. "This box can't hurt you if you don't let it Faye. I don't think it feels like a tape anyway." He propped the cigarette on the rim of the ashtray and laid his strong lean hands over hers. "I'm here Faye. If you don't want to open it, don't. But something tells me one of us has to."

Stubbornly setting her chin, she began to rip the brown paper covered in postage. _I'll be damned if I let him open _my _package! _Tearing furiously shreds of paper soon littered the bed and floor.

Dumbfounded, Faye stared at the book that rested in her hands. The cover was buttery soft leather that seemed to mold around her fingers, as though made for their shape. Obviously old, the pages were yellowed parchments. The tarnished silver medallion on the front cover added to the archaic look.

"What the hell is this?" She mused aloud. Flabbergasted, Spike lifted it from her fragile hands.

Opening the book up, he began to flip the pages, skimming through the text, looking for familiar words. "What ever it is, even I don't know the language. It's not in any code I can decrypt either."

Faye started. She had almost forgotten about his syndicate connections. "What do you think we could sell it for?

Spike shrugged, effortlessly rolling his shoulders. "Don't know. I can find out."

Removing the ashtray and the cigarette dangling from Spikes lips, she slipped her arms around his neck. "Find out later Cowboy."

The book fell to the floor forgotten. It was a long while till they left Faye's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet walked up the stairs to Faye's apartment. He had left the kids at the ship with explicit orders to Sarassa not to cook. If they were hungry, they were to order out. Shuddering at the crying she had done when it proved that none of her 'dishes' were edible, he walked faster.

The condition of Faye's bonsai tree sickened him. He had come to rescue the poor tree from Faye's inept trimmings. Patting the small pouch at his waist, he smiled. It was his 'bonsai first aid kit' containing plant food, his trimmers, and if necessary, a blind fold to use on Faye while he tied her up and made off with the dwarf tree. Hoping it wouldn't come to that, he walked through the door.

"Faye, where are you?" Hearing the shower running and no answer, he ran to the bathroom. _She could have passed out and drowned in the shower with no one here. Where is that Lunkhead anyways? He was supposed to be watching her! _Irate, Jet opened the bathroom door and recoiled in horror. Apparently they had heard him coming and were trying to spare him the full show.

Hastily dressing, they resembled the proverbial deer caught in the headlights, ceasing all efforts to cloth themselves. Before anyone could take action, Jet slammed the door and bolted.

__

That's it. I'm gonna get the tree and get out. I did not just see what I think I saw. It was a dream. Where's the damn tree? Frantically, Jet turned a circle looking for the tree, ignoring the scurrying sounds coming from the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here's the next one. Sorry it took so long; it's been a long week.

On a happier note, I have this story totally mapped out. I know what is going to happen and how it's going to end! YAY!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but it's been so long, I wanted to get it out.

Lets-Play-With-Matches: Glad you liked it. I try! -.

Forever His: So happy you are happy! I think this story certaintly qualifies as different...:D

Birdychick: You wrote a novel this time! The fire thing...I kinda stole that from Disney's Pocahantas, but modified it my way. I'm happy you like the love scene. I wasn't sure about it, I didn't feel really moved...I thought it could have been a bit lame...I am going to totally revamp this story once it's finished. My mom says the ideas come from reading too many "Nightmare Books" as she puts it and eating before going to bed...

I do plan on using that idea you gave me, but not quite in the way you put it. Thanx!

If you don't mind, drop me your email address.

Remember everyone, please review! I seem to have lost a few reviewers along the way...:(


	15. Priestess of Dononko

Hello, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry! Between a bad computer and writers block, sometimes these things take a while.

The story is finally starting to come to an end. All the pieces are falling into place...atleast, I hope they are for you guys! The rest of this is mapped out, just has to be written.

_**If it's cool, it ain't mine!**_

* * *

"Holy shit, did you see the look on his face! I thought the old man was going to have a heart attack!" Spike almost walked into a light post he was laughing so hard. He and Faye were strolling down the street to the local pawn shop to see what the retail value of the book was. Not that either of them were hurting for money anymore, but old habits die hard.

"Right, all the blood rushing to his head must have made him go temproarily insane. As he was running out I heard him mumbling about damn kids and naked trees." Mirth danced in Faye's eyes as she remembered the scene. Jet had just walked in on Faye and Spike getting dressed in the bathroom after an obviously non-platonic encounter. The poor guy had grabbed her mutilated bonsai tree and ran for the hills.

"Shh! People are staring. Remember what happened last time someone recognized you in a public place Spike!" She winced as her shoulder wound gave a pang.

"Oops. You ok?" For a moment they glanced at eachother from the corners of their eyes.When their eyes met they both burst out laughing.

"C'mon, lets go." Spike tugged her hand pulling her into the tiny five and dime store.

A small tin bell chimed their presence to the man behind the counter. He looked up from the magazine he was reading and quickly stashed it when he saw Faye, but not before she could see _Hustler_ blazoned across the cover. _Dirty old man._

Putting on his best shopkeeper face he smiled. "How can I help such a lovely couple today?" Two missing teeth were visible when he grinned wider.

Having dealt with such people before, Faye tossed the book on the counter and cut to the chase. "What will you pay me for this?" Spike was poking around on the cluttered shelves. A small tinkling sound announced that he had broken something. Quickly he backed away.

Faye was still haggling. "Thirty wulongs? That's crazy. Look buddy, this book is an antique. Check out the leather on it. Soft as butter."

The shop keeper smiled. "Forty, thats my final offer." Faye smiled. She had only wanted thirty, but had decided to see how high he would go. They shook on it, both parties satisfied with the deal. The old man handed Faye forty wulongs and she went to hand him the book. As the old mans fingers neared, Faye felt the book begin to vibrate. "What the hell-" The medallion lit up a firey red. The old mans fingers grasped the cover and an electric jolt flew from the medallion to the old man.

Spike was immediatly in front of Faye, shielding her with his body. "What just happened?" She looked shaken.

"I don't know, I was just handing him the book and that spark thingey shot out!"

"Maybe it was just static electricity. Give him the book and let's go."

Faye went to hand him the book again and he backed away with his hands in front of him."No thank you. I can tell when something is possessed and when it doesn't want to leave it's owner. You can keep the book and give me back my money."

Seeing that the old man wasn't going to waver on this, Faye sighed and handed over the money.

Spike slung an arm around her neck. "I'd rather not take a book with a self-defense system to the dragon headquarters. Maybe Jet can find something out about that thing. Wait till you see how he keeps busy these days."

Neither of them noticed a tall figure who was very interested in their actions. As he dodged the crowd, a lock of silver hair slipped from his hood.

* * *

The three kids were sitting around the common room on the Bebop bored out of their minds. Lately lessons with Jet had been few and far between. Right now he was locked in the bonsai room. He had ran through the ship holding a small bare tree mumbling about emergency surgery.

Due to their probation, they were not to leave the ship without supervision. Basically, they were stuck on the ship. When you have three bored teenagers on one ship and no supervision, bad things happened.

"Hey Demekin, how fast do you think we can get this rotating room to spin?" Ryumin was looking at the controls with a calculating look on his face.

"I'm not sure. If I use an extra fuel cell, how far do you think I can get this flame shooter to shoot?" Demekin was looking for an extra cell.

Sarassa glared at both boys. "Don't touch anything. Can't you find anything productive to do? Read, work out, even watch tv-"

Ryukin interjected,"Or dream about Spike Spiegel? Sorry Sara, he's not my type.Besides, I think you're too young for him." He quickly dodged the flame spewing from the torch she had snatched from Demekin.

"One more crack Ry, and you'll be as burnt as that dinner I tried making." She looked like she meant it.

A knock on the hangar door stopped them from finding out if she would have fried Ryukin for real. Ryukin and Sarassa immediatly began squabbling about who should answer it.

"I'm the woman. The woman always answers the door. It's only polite!"

"Well I'm a man. What if its someone dangerous? I'm the better choice!"

Sarassa gave an indignant shriek. "How DARE you imply that I am inferrior because I'm a female-"By now Sarassa had Ryukin in a head lock and was showing him just how inferrior she was.

Calmly Demekin walked to the door and lifted the latch.Ryukin and Sarassa ceased wrestling to look up. On the deck stood the oldest man any of them had ever seen.

The old man wore traditional indian shaman clothes. Buckskin and feathers covered his body from head to toe. Long gray hair fell over his shoulders. He carried a large sachtel on his back. He had the look of one who was finally at the end of a great journey. Next to him stood a young boy. His ten year old face shone with innocence.

Sarassa was the first to speak. "Can we help you sir? Are you lost?"

"Tell the Black Dog that a friend of Swimming Bird is here."

* * *

Vicious stood infront of a large ornate framed mirror talking to his demon within.

"They have found each other."

_I know. We must stop them from discovering their purpose. If the dragons ever arise again, I will never succeed._

"I want my pound of flesh. I want Spike dead."

_You will have it._

"I followed them to a pawn shop today. They had a book they were trying to sell."

_The book contains the spells that the dragons used against me the first time they defeated me. If they learn the contents power, they will be almost unbeatable. There is only one left alive who knows how to read Shojoku. She is who must not find them._

"Shojoku?"

_Only the preistesses of Dononko knows the saced language of Shojoku. Through the years each successor is taught the language. Nine years ago I killed the last priestess. There was a daughter who soon dissapeared. The knowledge of the book runs in her veins. Find her and destroy her._

"What does she look like?" Vicious fingered the hilt of his katana.

_Her name was Francine, but now she goes by the name of Edward._

* * *

The gangly red headed child rolled down the street followed by a small brown dog. Passerby's noticed, but didn't say anything. On Mars it was better to mind your own business. Otherwise one got shot.

"Ooo, Ein-doggy, we are almost to the Bebop-bebop! Won't Jet-person be surprised to see us! Vrooom!" Ed made her arms into plane wings and "flew" herself to the next block. On the outside, Edward Wong Hau Pepleusky was her normal psychotic self. Crazy and full of energy, she zoomed along talking to her doggy and best friend Ein. Only one who had known her well would have noticed that there was a serious light in her eye that had been missing before. Or that she was not as easily side tracked as before. This was an Edward with a mission. The fate of the universe depended on finding her old comrads in time.

"Vroom!"

Ein yipped as he tried to keep up with his whirling dervish of a mistress.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 15. It's been a while since I have written, And I think Spike and Faye are abit out of character....will change next chapter. I would appreciate any input anyone can give me...I'm not really sure I like this chapter...I think I have too many twists going on...

Anywho, review and let me know!


End file.
